Steps to Healing
by TheObsessedBookworm
Summary: A fearsome beast is terrorising Ordon and Link is missing. While searching for her kingdom's Hero, Princess Zelda arrives in Ordon to discover that Link, broken and hurting, has become a wolf and refuses to turn back in order to escape his pain. Determined to help Zelda she sets out to save them both from the consuming darkness left behind by their battles. Post TP.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Another day, another story. It's good to be back, even if I**_** w****as**_** only gone for a couple of days. So, here begins my newest project, which was the story that got the highest votes on my poll. Thank you very much if you voted, it really helped me out a lot 'cause I **_**suck_ at making decisions. I'm going to try and upload a chapter for this once a week every week until it's done, so we'll see how that goes. Wish me luck.  
>Now without further ado, let's get this ball rolling!<br>_****Disclaimer:** I do not own _The Legend of Zelda_ in any way shape or form, which is a shame but probably lucky because the amount of angst and pain and death I would put in would- ... Right, sorry, story time.  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

One:

It was a calm day, full of the sounds of a country being rebuilt, when the report fell from the lips of a breathless young soldier. Princess Zelda of Hyrule had been sat at her desk, considering her country's future, but without hesitation she rose with every intention of immediately addressing the issue. It may not have been the wisest move, considering that the castle and surrounding town were still being rebuilt so she could not spare much time at all away from them, but it was absolutely necessary.

A great beast was terrorising Ordon Village, and she would not leave its residents alone to deal with it. Never again would she let any of the citizens of her country suffer without her support.

Despite her protests she found herself surrounded by a small corps of soldiers adamant that she would not go alone as she rode out of the city. She did not feel she should be allowing them to leave their posts around the town, but some still bore the marks of recent battles which reminded her they must have felt much like she did. Just as she would not let her citizens be terrorised again, they would not let her be pushed to the point of surrender again.

So she rode swiftly, wishing to resolve the problem in Ordon and return to the castle as soon as possible. She could not spare more than a few hours away from the centre of her damaged, healing country.

She did, however, have another reason for wanting to reach the village quickly, beyond lending whatever aid she could. It had been three months since Ganondorf's defeat and Midna's departure, yet she had not seen Link once. Perhaps it was a vain wish, her secret wish to see him again, but she had hoped to at least see him amongst the people as they worked to rebuild their homes, their lives. They were moving on, recovering, and she had prayed that he would do so as well.

And perhaps he was, simply not near the castle. Perhaps he had returned to Ordon, to the life he had had before. Somehow Zelda doubted it, though. Not only was such a thing impossible, but whenever she thought of the young man she experienced the strangest feeling of dread that made her worry for his wellbeing. He had been through so much, _too_ much, and she sincerely hoped nothing had happened. He, more than anyone, deserved the peace that had settled over the country. It was thanks to him that it was there in the first place, after all.

Trying not to let her thoughts wander Zelda instead focused only on the issue at hand: the beast roaming Faron Woods. All she could think of was the Shadow Beasts, which while she knew was an impossibility she could not help but fear. If the reports she had received were correct then the residents of Ordon Village had already been through so many ordeals thanks to the monsters, so as she urged her horse to go just a little faster she prayed for their safety and good health.

They made good time, soon passing into Faron Woods where the earth around them was dappled with early afternoon sunlight. Here Zelda slowed her pace again, growing quickly wary in the quiet that filled the space beneath the trees. Despite the report's claims the forest seemed full of life, which though quiet was unmistakably there. Birdsong followed them as they trotted between tall, gnarled trunks, while more than once Zelda caught sight of the quickly vanishing white of a rabbit's tail.

It did not seem like a place plagued by a beast, in fact it did not seem like a place plagued by any kind of monsters at all. That was a rarity, as Hyrule's monster population had swelled under Ganondorf's brief rule, so much so that her soldiers had been hard-pressed to protect the civilians from their constant hostility since. Travelling had become difficult because of it, even for the experienced, and the princess was glad that so far her journey had been unhindered by creatures of any kind.

But all the same it was unnerving to see the forest so free of monsters of all kinds; she had to wonder at the cause. Her immediate thought was that the residents of Ordon had rallied together, taking steps to eradicate the creatures that caused them so much strife, and she could not help herself from wondering if Link was there. Or maybe _hoping_ would have been a better word.

Shaking her head slightly Zelda turned her thoughts away from the young man, that familiar jolt of dread in her chest painful. What had happened to make her worry so? Could it simply be the lingering feelings from the battle against Ganondorf, or was it something else? Something worse? Having not seen him in months it could have been anything, a thought that was not reassuring in the slightest.

'Your Highness.' One of the soldiers suddenly spoke, drawing Zelda's attention onto him.

'What is it?' She asked, the reply a gesture along the path before them.

'Up ahead,' the soldier explained as Zelda looked in the direction he was pointing, to find a figure stood in the middle of the path up ahead. Somehow they had made much progress while she had been distracted by her thoughts, and were now approaching a long, precarious bridge that looked like it could snap at any moment.

'Who goes there?' An unfamiliar voice called as the stranger folded their arms, face hidden by a dark helmet.

'I am Zelda, princess of Hyrule,' Zelda replied, wending her way through the soldiers as they halted until she was before the stranger. 'I have come to investigate reports of a beast terrorising the village beyond this bridge.'

'Princess-? Please, forgive my rudeness.' The stranger dropped into a bow, tugging off his helmet as he straightened to reveal a somewhat haggard, middle-aged face framed by dirty blonde hair. 'I am Rusl, a swordsman from the village.'

'May we pass?' Zelda asked, adjusting her grip on the reigns as she met Rusl's stern, piercing gaze. She wondered if this was Link's master and considered asking him if he knew the young man's whereabouts.

'There isn't much to tell, Your Highness, and I don't think you'll find much in the village,' Rusl said, shaking his head. He seemed unwilling to let her pass, but then he sighed softly. 'But I suppose it wouldn't hurt. I'll take you to the village.'

'You have my thanks,' Zelda said as he turned away, walking fairly swiftly in order to stay ahead of the horses. Following Zelda kept her senses alert, unwilling to risk a run-in with the beast in the presence of a civilian. He may have been a swordsman, but he was one of her subjects nonetheless. She would not see him harmed.

'It is true, then, that your village is under attack?' Zelda asked after a few minutes of silent walking, her soldiers all following close behind with silent diligence. Rusl glanced back at her, rubbing a hand against the back of his skull as he regarded her seriously.

'Not exactly, Your Highness,' he said after a moment. 'So far no one's been hurt, but there've been a few close calls. It's always just hanging around in Faron Woods, like it's waiting for something.'

'Can you describe it?' Zelda asked as they made their way slowly past a small clearing with a clear spring at its heart. Sensing the familiar power that radiated from it gently Zelda looked towards it, realising she had never properly thanked the spirits for their aid during the battle with Ganondorf.

'It's big,' Rusl said, drawing Zelda's attention back onto him. 'I feel like I recognise it, but it as far I can tell it's not like those creatures that took the children a few months back.' Breathing a soft sigh of relief Zelda felt a little of her uneasiness seep away. It was not a Shadow Beast.

This did beg the question of what exactly, then, the monster terrorising Ordon was. Nevertheless Zelda felt certain she, with her soldiers, could deal with whatever it was. If it was not a Shadow Beast then there was at least a little less to worry about.

'As long as no one has been attacked,' she said softly, looking out between the trees again. That nagging feeling of dread had returned, persisting until she sighed, tightening her grip on the reigns. 'It may be presumptuous of me to ask this, but I must. You would not know the whereabouts of Link, would you?' Rusl looked around at her again, definite suspicion in his eyes now.

'Why do you ask?' His tone bordered on a demand before he grudgingly tagged on an honorific. 'Your Highness?'

'He protected my country, and I fought alongside him three months ago,' Zelda explained slowly, not liking to think on it. 'I have not seen him since, and so I was hoping he would be here.' Rusl regarded her seriously before shaking his head.

'We haven't seen him either,' he said softly, causing another twist of dread in Zelda's chest. Where could Link possibly be? If something had happened to him Zelda was not sure what she would do. Could the goddesses really be so cruel as to allow something like that, after everything he had done?

'He's a good kid, though,' Rusl suddenly added, a fond smile crossing his face briefly. 'I'm sure he's fine.'

'Yes, of course,' Zelda agreed, returning the smile despite the discomfort in her chest. There would be no sense in worrying the man with her own fears so she stayed silent, saying no more until they reached a large clearing, at the back of which stood what appeared to be a house carved from the twisted trunk of a great tree. It was simple yet strangely majestic, and Zelda thought it was splendid. It seemed so different to the cold splendour of the castle and she couldn't help but marvel at the resourcefulness of the Ordonians. The signpost at the base of the ladder read 'Link's House'. Honestly Zelda could not think of a better place for the young hero to make his home.

'Well, here we are,' Rusl said, stopping at the entrance to a narrow path between two natural walls of stone. Dismounting swiftly Zelda adjusted her skirts, keeping a light grip on the reigns as she turned to her soldiers. At her orders four of them returned to the woods with explicit instructions to simply locate and attempt to identify the beast; under no circumstances were they to engage it in a fight, or provoke it in any way.

Once they were gone Zelda, accompanied by the remaining soldiers and led by Rusl, led her horse down to the village where a number of curious Ordonians appeared to greet them. Among them were several children, presumably the ones stolen by the beasts at the start of Zant's rein.

'Rusl, what's going on?' One of the women approached them directly, concern scrawled all over her face.

'Uli.' Rusl turned to her, smiling reassuringly. 'This is Princess Zelda, she's here about the creature.'

'Oh, the princess…?' Clasping her hands to her chest Uli turned to Zelda with a gentle smile, though the concern was still clear in her expression. 'But the beast… you cannot mean to fight it?'

'Should it become necessary we will do whatever it takes to protect your village,' Zelda said firmly, hoping it would assuage rather than increase the woman's worries. 'This beast will not terrorise you any longer, I give you my word.' This raised a few murmurs from the surrounding villagers, and while Zelda hoped she was simply imagining the scepticism in their faces she would not have been surprised if it were real. Given everything that had happened it was only to be expected that they would doubt her word, so short a time after she nearly allowed her country to fall to ruin under a tyrant's cruel fist.

'We'll help however we can,' Rusl said suddenly, throwing her a knowing half-smile when she looked at him in surprise. She had to quickly scramble to compose herself.

'I appreciate your offer, but I cannot let you risk your safety any more than you already have,' Zelda said with a slight shake of her head. 'Please, let us handle this.'

'Hey, who d'you think taught Link how to fight?' Rusl challenged, quirking an eyebrow slightly. 'It's our village, so we're helping.' He folded his arms decisively, expression brooking no argument.

'If you are certain,' Zelda conceded slowly, recognising it as a battle she would not win. The other villagers were all nodding as they murmured agreements, so Zelda simply smiled at them all. 'Thank you.'

'We should be thanking you,' Uli said. 'You did not need to come, but still here you are.'

'I could not help last time, but I will not be stopped now,' Zelda replied, grimacing internally at the thought. She had let them down so grievously that she did not know if she could ever rectify it, although there was certainly no harm in trying.

'What can we do, then?' Rusl asked, but Zelda's reply was cut off by a sudden, distant scream. All heads turned in its direction as a flock of birds rose from some way in the distance, as if startled by the noise. Despite the obvious distance the cry was clear, a testament to the difference between the city and the country, and it was most definitely not a monster's scream. The sound continued before abruptly stopping, the following silence almost deafening. As a jolt of anxiety slammed into Zelda's stomach the villagers around her began to all talk loudly, asking questions from anyone, everyone, in the hope that someone would have answers.

'Your Highness, the others-' One of the soldiers approached to speak in her ear and Zelda nodded once, sharply. Forcing herself to appear calm she addressed first her soldiers then the Ordonians.

'Stay here with the civilians,' she commanded, turning to her horse and mounting swiftly. 'Do not panic, everything will be fine.'

'Your Highness-!' Her soldiers protested, so vehemently that after a split-second of thought she allowed two of them to accompany her, along with Rusl who refused to be left behind despite worried words from Uli.

Wasting no more time Zelda turned her horse around, galloping back in the direction of the noise with her soldiers and Rusl in tow. The forest passed in a blur of green, though Zelda did not even have room in her mind to worry about the bridge as she sped across it, paying no attention to the terrible drop below. Her soldiers were obviously under attack from something and she was loath to think that her orders had resulted in them being harmed. She was aware that this was childish, they were soldiers and it was to be expected, but she simply could not help herself.

It took mere minutes to reach the main body of the woods, where Zelda once more slowed warily. The whole forest seemed suddenly silent, as if muted by a spell, and the foreboding that fell about Zelda made her skin crawl uncomfortably, her stomach twisting itself into knots.

'You High- Your Highness!' A sudden voice shattered the illusion of deadly peace as a figure clad in silver appeared as if from nowhere, careening towards them at a sprint. Slipping from the saddle Zelda alighted on the soft ground as the figure stumbled towards her, frantic breaths loud in the unnerving quiet.

'What is it? What has happened?' Zelda asked, moving forward to meet the person as they staggered, nearly falling. It was one of the soldiers she had dispatched earlier, though for a moment he was too out of breath to speak or explain, doubled over with his head bowed, his hands resting on his knees.

'The beast-' the soldier gasped, words catching in his throat. 'It was so fast- so strong-'

'It attacked you?' Zelda queried, wondering if they had disobeyed her orders about provoking it.

'Out of nowhere-' the soldier raised his head, to reveal a long cut above his eye oozing blood. His brow was shiny with perspiration, eyes wild with fear. 'Killed Dethan-'

'Killed…?' Placing a gentle hand on the soldier's shoulder Zelda smiled softly at him despite her own guilt.

'Thank you, you have fought bravely.' Turning she looked to the two soldiers who had accompanied her. 'Take him back to the village and then return,' she commanded. '_Swiftly_.'

'Yes, Your Highness,' they chorused, carefully positioning the injured soldier on the back of one of their horses before riding away. As the sound of the horses' hooves faded Zelda turned to Rusl, who had hitched a ride with soldiers and was now stood nearby with a frown on his face.

'You must return as well,' she said, moving to stand before him. 'I cannot allow you to be put in harm's way.'

'I'm not leaving,' Rusl said firmly, fixing her with his stern gaze again. 'You can't make me, even if you are the princess. You heard what happened to your men. I'm not letting you go alone.'

Zelda stared at him for a long moment, searching his face and his clear eyes, before she nodded grimly. 'Very well. Please be careful.'

'You're the princess, if anyone should be careful it's you,' Rusl pointed out and Zelda had to resist the urge to pull a face. This was not the time to be worrying about status. 'I'm serious – what would happen to Hyrule if you got killed?'

'Yes, I know.' He had a point, one she simply could not argue with. No matter how much she resented it.

'Retreat- retreat!' A sudden cry rang out from nearby and without another word Zelda collected up her skirts, hurrying in its direction. As she ran as fast as her bothersome clothing would allow her to, two more silver-clad figures appeared from what appeared to be a cave, supporting each other as they staggered along.

'You mustn't come closer!' One of them cried, apparently upon seeing her. Half complying she slowed, still moving towards them.

'Run, Your Highness- _Run_!' The other yelled, as a great dark shape shot out of the cave after them. The air was suddenly filled with the most ferocious growling that sent a shiver through Zelda, raising the hairs on the backs of her arms. In an instinctive response she drew her sword, hearing the soft sound of steel scraping leather behind her as Rusl did the same.

'Get down,' the man yelled, apparently at the two soldiers as the dark shape bolted towards them, those fierce growls relentless. The soldiers obeyed, dropping to the ground bonelessly so that the beast soared straight over their heads, which they covered as they curled up as small as possible.

Despite missing its target the beast did not stop or even slow, simply changing its direction nimbly so that it was headed straight towards Zelda instead. Lifting her sword Zelda halted, setting her feet as it approached, almost impossibly fast. She was unable to make out what it was it moved too quickly, and for all her intentions of meeting it head on she ducked aside instinctively as it leapt at her. There was the brief impression of sharp teeth, wild eyes, before it was behind her, no doubt returning for another attack.

'Help your men, Your Highness,' Rusl called from somewhere, though Zelda did not pause to look as she obeyed, rushing to her soldiers' aid.

'Are you all right?' She asked, breathless as she halted before them. 'Are you hurt?' Kneeling on the damp ground Zelda inspected them swiftly as they sat panting, still curled up to avoid attacks.

Zelda would not admit it to anyone who asked, but she was aware that a number of her soldiers were somewhat incompetent when it came to battle. They could not be blamed, at least not entirely, as there had for her generation and the one before really only ever been peace in Hyrule, so beyond battling the occasional monster they had never been able to accumulate the experience they needed. However most of them were exceptionally brave, selflessly putting themselves in harm's way for the sake of the people, and so it pained Zelda to see two of her fearless soldiers so affected.

'We're sorry, Your Highness,' one of the pair managed, raising their head weakly. 'We failed- it attacked us out of the blue and by then it was too late-'

'Do not apologise. I have no doubt you fought bravely. I should be the one apologising. This creature is a far greater threat than I anticipated, and I put you in a dangerous situation. Forgive me.' Bowing her head slightly Zelda said the words as sincerely as possible, glancing over her shoulder towards Rusl as a sharp, animalistic yelp sounded behind her. She barely had time to duck as the beast leapt once more over their heads, vanishing back into the gloom of the cave nearby.

'Are they all right?' Rusl asked, sounding breathless as he jogged over. The sword clasped in his hands was tinged red.

'You wounded it?' Zelda queried, ignoring his question for the moment. It was becoming more and more clear to her as to how Link had ended up so skilled a warrior. 'Will that be enough to fend it off?'

'Who knows,' Rusl said with a shake of his head, running a hand through his hair. 'But it'll be easier to deal with while it's hurt. We should go after it.'

'Yes, I agree.' Taking a deep breath Zelda turned back to the two soldiers. Laying a hand on their shoulders she waited until they were both looking at her. 'Thank you for fighting so bravely, please leave the beast to me. Return to the village once you regain your strength, and do not be disheartened.' Smiling gently Zelda rose, offering her hands to help them to their feet.

'Forgive us, Your Highness,' one of them mumbled, a supportive arm around his fellow's waist.

'There is nothing to forgive,' Zelda said gently, moving aside to let them pass. 'You have done nothing wrong.' The soldier shook their head but said nothing more, limping back in the direction of the village without another word.

Once they were a satisfactory distance away Zelda stooped briefly, picking up her sword from where she had abandoned it before facing Rusl. No words were exchanged, only grim looks and reassuring nods, before they moved slowly towards the cave with swords in hand.

The cavern was surprisingly deep, and unsurprisingly dark, dark enough to prompt Rusl to bring out a lantern to light the way. Sticking close to its small pool of orange light they went slowly, picking their way across an uneven floor strewn with white bones picked clean by countless monsters. The air was heavy, full of the smell of rotting matter, and Zelda quickly became uncomfortable in it. It grew even worse when they stumbled across the fallen form of a soldier, his eyes wide and glassy as they stared unseeingly at the cavern roof, his chest and neck dyed a deep crimson still seeping slowly from the deep tears in his throat. A red pool had formed around his head like a grisly halo; Zelda's shoes splashed softly as she hitched up her skirts to crouch beside him in order to slide his eyes shut. For a moment she bowed her head, the loss weighing heavily on her, before she rose again.

There was nothing more that they could do so they pressed on, walking slowly deeper for a perhaps a minute or so until a sudden low growl rattled out from amongst the shadows. It sounded distinctly threatening, like a warning, causing both Zelda and Rusl to halt. Tightening her grip on the handle of her sword Zelda strained to see through the darkness, waiting with bated breath from the beast to appear.

There came soft footfalls and then a pair of eyes appeared just outside the pool of light cast by the lantern, glowing bright in its gentle glow. Another growl skittered across the floor towards them, although this time Zelda was hit by a sudden sense of familiarity. It was almost as if she had heard the sound before, somewhere.

Frowning Zelda moved a little closer without thinking, not even realising she had done so until Rusl said a word of warning, the beast's growls doubling in both volume and ferocity.

'Careful, Your Highness,' Rusl said softly but Zelda waved a hand to silence him. She had a strange feeling in her chest, a kind of heaviness she couldn't explain. All she knew was that she was not willing to attack the beast.

Edging a little closer she grimaced as it let out a sharp bark, definitely a warning, so she halted, unsure as to what exactly it was she was doing. Acting on instinct she sank down onto her knees, keeping her eyes lowered as she peered through the shadow in the creature's direction. After a few moments that seemed to drag on for an age the growling petered out, the silence that followed painfully heavy on Zelda's ears. She needed to get a better look at the beast. She was unsure as to why, exactly, but she was not one to disregard her gut instincts.

'Your Highness, what are you doing?' Rusl hissed as she carefully set her sword aside, pushing it away so that it scraped against the stone floor softly.

'Please remain calm,' she said quietly, not sure if she was talking to the beast or Rusl. The pair of eyes that were still glowing on the edge of the lantern light seemed to narrow slightly before there was the soft sound of movement and two paws appeared within the circle, followed by a slender muzzle crinkled back to reveal two rows of exceptionally sharp white teeth.

Carefully, slowly, Zelda half outstretched a hand, letting it hover about half a metre from the bared fangs as she kept her eyes hesitantly lowered. She did not know what else she could do in an attempt to coax the beast closer, though she prayed that the situation would remain calm and she would keep all of her fingers. She could almost sense the tension Rusl was exuding behind her, but she ignored it.

The silence dragged on heavily before the beast inched a little closer, the peeled back lips dropping to once more hide those deadly teeth. Zelda's heart thudded in her chest until in the silence and the stillness she could feel its heavy beats in her throat, hear them echoing in her ears. If it wanted the beast could most likely kill her before she could react now, so she simply had to pray that it would not.

A soft whine escaped the beast as it moved a little closer, revealing a pair of fierce blue eyes in a beautiful face framed by dark fur streaked through with paler shades to create a strange set of markings across its forehead.

Forgetting herself temporarily Zelda found herself transfixed by its wild gaze, and she let out a soft gasp a moment later as she recognised it. Recognised _him_.

She recognised the beast.

It was Link.

_**So, what did you think? Please do let me know, so I can see what the reception to this new idea is like! Just a note, this story is probably only going to be five or so chapters long. I can't see myself stretching it much further than that but I guess we'll see. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed, see you next week!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: So here we are at the second chapter. I have to say, I'm a little overwhelmed by the response I got for the first. So many people followed it, I'm kind of amazed! Thank you all so much, your support means the world. Also, thanks to those of you who favourited, and all of you who simply read! Now, big thanks to silverheartlugia2000, pennumbra, SunnyStormCloud, NoSignalBlueScreen, Twilight16, The Reader, ThePredicate and Blaaargy for being the first people to review this story! Thank you so much.  
>To Twilight16: <strong>I'm glad you're enjoying it, I hope to keep updates as regular as possible.  
><em>**_To The Reader:_**_Thank you so much for such kind words, your review really made me smile. I think a lot of people are wondering just_ what_ has got into our beloved Hero, but I guess you'll just have to read on to find out!**  
><strong>_**_To__Blaaargy__:_**_ I tried hard with that suspense, I'm happy you liked it. Here's your update!**  
>Now that thanks are done (and thank you all so very much), on with the second chapter. Enjoy!<strong>_

Two:

'Oh-!' Zelda could not help the startled exclamation that felt from her lips and, soft as it was it drew a twitch from Link who bared his teeth in a warning growl. She was too bewildered to avert her gaze once more, despite the sound. Did he not recognise her? How long had he been living here in this cave, alone, in the dark? Why was he even a there as a wolf in the first place?

'You Highness- Your Highness!' Behind her Rusl's restraint snapped as Link's growling rose slightly in volume, his fearsome white teeth glistening in the lantern light. There came the sound of movement before a hand grasped Zelda's shoulder, jolting her where she sat. Though he had obviously meant to pull her back Rusl's hand instead pitched her forward slightly, so that for a split-second her fingertips brushed coarse, warm fur. There was a sharp snarl before Link's jaws were closing around her forearm.

Both Rusl and Zelda froze, Zelda cringing as she anticipated the pain that was undoubtedly about to sear through the limb, but when nothing happened she smoothed her expression slowly, looking warily down at her arm. It was indeed held fast between those two rows of exceedingly sharp teeth, but said teeth were merely resting lightly against her skin instead of having bitten into it. Should she wish to keep her arm she would not be able to move, but as it was it was still entirely intact.

'Your Highness, are you all right?' Rusl managed to whisper after a moment, his hand still resting on her shoulder, and Zelda managed to nod, her gaze fixed on Link's.

This made no sense. Why was Link in this form? Why was he attacking her soldiers? Had he been a wolf for so long that he had forgotten himself? There were just too many questions whirling in her mind. Somehow she doubted she would receive any answers from the wolf before her. Or at least not any time soon.

'I am fine,' Zelda said, finding herself a little breathless as her heart fluttered against her ribs. 'I am unharmed.' She could not help a slight pained sigh as she continued to stare into the fierce blue eyes across from her. 'You poor thing,' she murmured to their owner, feeling him shift slightly as if in response to her words. 'What has happened to you? Do you not recognise me?'

'You Highness do you- do you _know_ this creature?' Rusl sounded shocked, but Zelda had no explanation to offer. How was she supposed to tell him that the beast causing him and his own was none other than the young man they had raised? How could she possibly explain that the wolf was, in fact, Link?

'I am Zelda,' Zelda said softly, watching his ears flick in response to her voice as she addressed him, leaning forward just slightly. She could not believe she had been so blind before. The silver band in his left ear, the broken shackle on one foreleg, how had she not recognised him sooner?

'Do you remember me? It has been some time, but do you recall the battles we fought? You fought so bravely; you saved this kingdom. Do you recognise me, Link?' She was talking softly enough that she hoped Rusl would not be able to make out the words, but she had little doubt Link's sensitive ears would hear.

They flicked a few more times as she spoke before he suddenly gave a small whine, releasing her arm as he sank into a low crouch, ears pinned back against his skull. Pulling her arm to her chest Zelda rubbed it gently, her eyes never leaving Link's, though after a moment he lowered his head as well, looking away as he whimpered again. There was suddenly a profound air of despair around him; he looked a very picture of dejection. If he had, perhaps, returned to his senses then Zelda supposed it was to be expected.

'Poor thing,' Zelda whispered again, still rubbing her arm as she quelled the desire to reach out and stroke his warm fur, aware that she would be greatly overstepping her boundaries. Instead she turned to look at Rusl over her shoulder. 'We cannot kill this beast,' she said, firmly, wondering what possible explanation she could give the swordsman.

'All due respect, Your Highness, but it's killed. It killed one of your own soldiers, and who knows when it might do so again,' Rusl argued, stepping back slightly. Watching his knuckles whiten as he tightened his grip on his sword Zelda rose, trying to do so slowly enough as to not provoke Link but quickly enough to maintain an air of authority.

Drawing herself up she fixed Rusl with her own stern look, one she had perfected during the time her kingdom had been wrested from her. 'You will not kill this beast, sir,' she said firmly with every ounce of authority she could muster. 'I will not allow it.'

'Your Highness-' Rusl began to protest before halting, narrowing his eyes just slightly before dropping her a displeased bow. 'Of course, Your Highness.' Zelda could sense he desired an explanation, no doubt he deserved one after all this, but currently she did not have one to give. She would have to ponder it, at least for a little while.

'What will you do with it, then?' Rusl asked after a moment, displeasure clear in his voice.

'I do not know,' Zelda replied truthfully, turning back to Link who was still crouching silently at the edge of the pool of light. 'Will you accompany us back to the forest?' Lifting his head a little Link regarded her silently before backing away slightly. They stared at each other for a moment before he turned abruptly, vanishing back into the shadows in a heartbeat. For a moment she listened to the soft, receding footfalls before she stifled a heavy sigh. Should she take that as a refusal? Would he perhaps return at some point?

'There's your answer, Your Highness,' Rusl said, something like gloating now tinging his tone. 'Maybe it was a tamed beast once, but it isn't anymore. It's dangerous here. We should leave.'

'Yes, I suppose you are right,' Zelda conceded after a moment, unable to help the bitter taste of disappointment that caught on her tongue with the words. Was this really all the answer she would receive after the months of worry? If it was there was very little she could do about it. It was, after all, Link's choice.

Without another word Zelda turned away, indicating for Rusl to lead on. The journey back out of the cave was silent, their breaths and footfalls the only sounds, though Zelda did pause as they once more passed the fallen form of the soldier, Dethan. Seeming to guess the train of her thoughts Rusl handed her his lantern before stooping to pick the body up, which he then carried all the way to the mouth of the cave without a word, despite clearly staggering a little under its weight.

Wanting to thank him but not entirely sure how to Zelda simply followed, finding all of her uninjured soldiers converging on the cave just as she reached the entrance. The next minute or so was spent with the group of armour-clad figures fussing over both about her and their fallen comrade, before their thoughts turned to the mysterious beast still residing within the cave. Their voices rose as they demanded justice for Dethan, demanded an opportunity to protect the residents of Ordon, demanded a chance to show they could deal with a single beast.

Finding herself suddenly having to defend a crazed monster that had killed one of her soldiers Zelda had to think quickly, wondering just how exactly she was going to save Link from this mess. She was midway through proclaiming that the beast was injured, perhaps badly enough that it would succumb to said injuries, when a sudden stir passed through the soldiers who were stood facing the cave mouth.

Unsure of what had caused the sudden restlessness among her soldiers Zelda turned, just in time to see Link exiting the cave at a hesitant pace. His ears were flattened against his skull, his tail tucked between his legs. He would have looked completely harmless, a steady stream of soft whimpering noises leaving him as he limped just a little closer, had his muzzle not been stained red. Had Dethan not been lying slain nearby. But now that they were in the light Zelda could see the extent of the damage Rusl had dealt; a long gash down Link's right side, glistening an angry bright red, the fur around it matted with slowly drying blood. Though the wound was indeed grisly, but the thing that caught Zelda's attention most was the object he had clenched between his teeth.

The Master Sword, sheathed and looking like it had not been touched in some time. Depending on how long he had been a wolf this was most likely the case. Looking between the soldiers Link halted, shifting restlessly as his fierce eyes found Zelda's own, gaze steady despite his obvious agitation.

There came suddenly from all around her the sound of swords being drawn. Link's whines changed to growls in response. Stepping forward Zelda spun to face her soldiers, raising her hands in a placating manner as she held one towards the soldiers, one towards Link.

'Hold your fire,' she said, keeping her voice calm despite the fact that her heartbeat had suddenly picked up, thudding violently beneath her skin. Without waiting for a response she turned back to Link, whose ears were now erect, teeth bared around the sheath of the Master Sword. Taking a hesitant step towards him she paused, waiting for his reaction. When the warning sounds died down a little she took another step, then another, until she knelt before him. There were a few soft noises of protest behind her, the sound of armour shifting, which prompted her to look over her shoulder at the soldiers. They were all watching intently, but apparently they knew that any sudden moves could cost Zelda her life if they startled the wolf stood barely half a metre in front of her.

'He will not harm me,' Zelda informed them, meeting each pair of glittering eyes beneath their helmets in turn. 'Do not fear.' Facing Link once more she smiled gently, sadly. He had stopped growling altogether now, though his lithe frame was still tense beneath the fur. 'Do not fear,' she repeated, addressing him this time. 'Link, what has happened to you?' Lowering his head Link refused to meet her eye, which was so human a gesture as to assure her that he had not lost all sense of himself. He obviously understood human speech still, though why he remained in such a form was a mystery to her.

'Why do you remain in this form?' Zelda murmured, again quelling the urge to reach out, to stroke him. He looked so sad that she desperately wanted to comfort him. 'Will you not turn back? Everyone is worried for you, Link.' He glanced at her briefly, whining softly, before he dropped the Master Sword at her knees, backing away a step as his whole body hummed with tension.

'Wait-' Zelda tried to recall him but he had whirled, vanishing back into the cave before she could get the words out. Not that she was even entirely sure as to what she would have said.

Closing her eyes briefly Zelda took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as she cast aside the sudden heaviness weighing on her heart. Knowing she had received her answer she took Master Sword into her hands and stood, for a moment staring into the shadows of the cave before she turned back to her soldiers.

'We have suffered a great loss today, and it will weigh heavily upon us all, but you must let go of your desire for revenge. What good will come of punishing a beast for simply following its nature? There was no cruel intent behind this, only a threatened creature fighting for survival. It is unfortunate, but we must tend to our fallen comrade first. Please, sheathe your swords.' Zelda stared at them all calmly, meeting their eyes steadily as she waited for their response. It felt cruel, both to deny her soldiers a chance to avenge their companion and to address Link in such a way, but she had little choice.

After a moment or two of pregnant silence they obeyed, sheathing their weapons, flocking around Dethan as they discussed in low voices what to do. Zelda hoped they did not resent her for this, though she supposed it would be understandable if they did. Trying to ignore the worry she turned her attention to Rusl who was hanging back, a shadow of suspicion in his eyes.

'I am sorry for all the trouble this has caused,' she said as she approached him, still clasping the Master Sword to her chest. She would have to return it to its resting place at some point. 'But do not fear; the beast will not harm you or any of your fellow villagers.' Rusl narrowed his eyes slightly, looking pointedly at Dethan's prone form over her shoulder.

'Forgive me, but it doesn't seem that way, Your Highness,' he said as he once more looked at her.

'I know,' Zelda said, softening her tone as she beseeched him with her eyes. 'But you must believe me. He will not harm you, so long as you do not disturb him.'

'Your Highness, that beast…' Trailing off Rusl rubbed a hand against his chin. 'That sword. It's the one Link had, isn't it?' Looking down at the weapon in her hands Zelda considered telling him the truth, realising that somehow she could not bear to. How would he react to knowing that his student, someone he had seen grow up, was the beast that had just killed a man?

'It is,' Zelda replied after a moment. 'I do not understand how it came to this place, but perhaps it is a sign as to Link's whereabouts.'

'Maybe,' Rusl conceded, shaking his head slightly. 'I just hope he's okay.'

'You and I both,' Zelda said, still trying in vain to ignore the heaviness in her chest. When she glanced over her shoulder she found her soldiers beginning to move, organising themselves. It was time for them to leave. They had lost a soldier, yet despite this Zelda was pronouncing the beast that had caused their loss as harmless. She sincerely hoped they would not resent her for this. Hopefully they understood. There was no point in pursuing a creature that was, for all intents and purposes, simply acting as its nature dictated.

It was still, however, with a heavy sense of sorrow that Zelda returned to the village, to find that Uli and some of the other villagers had tended to the injured soldiers. Unable to express her gratitude or her regret adequately Zelda simply settled for heartfelt thanks, alongside assurances that Ordon would be safe. All of the injured were able to ride so Zelda exchanged brief farewells with the villagers, reiterating her thanks, before leading their dejected procession back through the forest, back to Hyrule Castle.

There was little Zelda could do, she was painfully aware of it, but still she felt as though she were betraying Link somehow. The knowledge that she had left him behind in such a state did not sit well within her, but what was she to do? As much as she wanted to help him, and there was little doubt he needed help, she still had a country to care for as well as her duties as its princess to uphold. There was no time for anything else. The good of the many came before the good of the one, no matter how much it hurt or how unfair it seemed. Link deserved so, so much more, but she could not give it to him. She could not even spare the time to think of him, so preoccupied was she with the process of healing Hyrule. It was only as she lay awake in the dead of night that she allowed herself to feel the sorrow, the agony her decision had left her with.

A week passed without event, Zelda's thoughts consumed by her country and by Link, until one morning she was woken by a great clamour coming from the castle gardens. By the time she reached the source of the commotion panic had begun spreading out through the workers to the soldiers on duty. The gardens were busy, noisy, full of people all talking at once as they tried to discern what exactly was happening. It took a number of attempts, but Zelda finally managed to draw an answer from one white-faced, trembling maid.

There was a wolf roaming the gardens.

Several of the soldiers Zelda spoke to reported seeing such a creature before, wandering the streets of the city in the dead of night during the time her throne had been usurped. The thought made Zelda smile a little, as she knew exactly who the wolf was. She had little doubt it would have been Midna's idea to roam the city, scaring civilians left and right, but she was somewhat surprised that Link had endorsed such a thing. Sometimes she had to wonder if the Twilight Princess had been a good or bad influence on the young man.

She did not spend long dwelling on it, however much amusement it brought her, as she set about searching for the elusive wolf. Dodging servants and soldiers alike she began trawling the gardens, recalling all the damage that had been done to them as she did. They were still somewhat in disarray as she had focused more energies on aiding the city, alongside its citizens, so as of yet had had no time to do any more than remove the signs that monsters had at any one time inhabited it.

All the same it was better than nothing, especially as it meant navigation was easier as she searched for the wolf causing such a panic.

It was as she moved away from the bustle of the front gardens, where most who had heard the news were loitering, that Zelda caught sight of a swiftly moving shape some way ahead of her.

Glancing about she took a breath, lifting a hand to cup her mouth. 'Link-' She paused before raising her voice as she tried again. 'Link!' Her voice echoed back at her as she stared in the direction he had vanished to, waiting quietly. Her patience was rewarded as, a moment later, he reappeared, padding slowly towards her. He still had a pronounced limp; as he approached Zelda saw the deep red wound still etched upon his side, looking as though it had only grown worse in the week since she had seen him last. Just like the last time she had seen him he, again, had a sword clasped between his teeth, only this time it was Zelda's instead of his own. She had left it in the cave where they had met, completely by accident, and now it seemed that her brief moment of forgetfulness was paying off.

She had not been able to go to him, yet here he was coming to her instead. Seemingly of his own accord, as well.

Remaining silent until he was not three feet before her Zelda knelt, regarding him calmly with just a little concern. Now that he was closer she could see the extent to which his injury had worsened. It did not look good. He stared back at her seriously, seemingly alert despite the wound's apparent festering, before lowering his head to place her sword on the ground lightly.

'Thank you for returning this to me,' Zelda said, reaching out to grasp the handle lightly. If she were to be completely honest she had not missed it as it brought back memories of the time she had been possessed, her body used to attack Link brutally, without mercy.

Setting the sword down beside her Zelda regarded him seriously, letting her eyes drift onto the laceration on his side. It really did look terrible.

'Are you going to leave again?' She asked quietly, watching his ears flatten slightly at her words. 'Or will you stay?' His answer was to take a step back, but even as he set his foot on the ground his leg gave out slightly, sending him staggering. Whining softly in apparent pain he regained his balance swiftly, craning his head to look round at his injury.

'Stay here, Link,' Zelda said, perhaps a little impulsively as she was unable to completely mask the slight plead in her voice. He turned back to her, managing to back up another step without staggering again. 'I will not ask you to stay for long,' Zelda continued, sensing his reluctance. 'But please, let me tend to your wound. You may not wish to be human right now, or perhaps at all, but I will not let you die. That wound is infected, and if left untended may well cause your death. Please, Link, let me help you.'

For a moment he was unresponsive, staring at her steadily, before he sat down with a sound almost akin to a sigh. His tail thumped once or twice against the ground as Zelda smiled, stifling a relieved sigh as she took this as a sign of his acceptance.

'Thank you,' she said softly, earning herself a quiet whine in reply. They sat in silence for a minute or so, listening to the undulating sounds of the panic elsewhere in the gardens, until Zelda rose to her feet. Picking up her sword and holding it lightly between her fingers she looked to Link.

'You have caused quite a commotion,' she said wryly, glad that no one had stumbled across their corner of the garden yet. 'I feel it would be best for you to remain unseen. This way.' Setting off across the lawn Zelda glanced back to check he was, in fact, following, and though he remained motionless for a moment he limped after her as she drew further away. He caught up quickly, hobbling along at her side, never at any one time moving closer to her than around a metre.

Zelda was unsure as to how well he recalled the castle's layout as she led him through several hidden passageways known only to a few select individuals, but he did not seem particularly curious about them as he followed.

Perhaps his injury was distracting him.

Now that he was walking close by Zelda noticed every wince, every slight flinch when he put any weight on the leg the wound bordered. She could not help but admire his tenacity, though she had little doubt it was a trait that most likely caused him more grief than was necessary.

Despite the pain he was obviously in he kept pace with her easily, and she could not help but think of what a strange sight they would make to an outsider. The princess of Hyrule stealing through the castle halls with an injured wolf at her side. It was almost laughable.

They reached her chambers without a hitch, although Link all but collapsed in the centre of the room once Zelda had shut the door carefully. When she turned he was sprawled on the rug she had acquired not long after reclaiming her position as princess, sides rising and falling rapidly with laboured breaths. Upon being confined to her chambers like a prisoner Zelda had realised just how cold and bare the room actually was. Prior to Ganondorf's coup she had never spent much time in the room, beyond sleeping or getting dressed in the mornings, but once Ganondorf had been slain she had resolved to rectify the room's gloomy, desolate appearance. Now it seemed more homely, but bad memories still lingered, meaning she still could not bear to spend too long in its confines.

Pausing at the door Zelda observed Link for a moment as he lay in pained silence. After a moment she shook her head slightly, unable to help scolding the wolf gently as moved to his side, kneeling beside him.

'Why must you go to such lengths?' She asked, laying a hand gently on his warm side. He did not respond, neither to her voice nor her touch, and she was unsure whether to take that as a good or bad sign. He seemed much more in control of himself than he had the week prior, but perhaps he was simply too exhausted to try fending her off.

Seizing the opportunity Zelda inspected the wound more closely, grimacing as she realised the extent of the damage. How he was still upright and running around was a mystery to her, but she supposed that if anyone was going to be so dangerously resilient it would be Link, the blue-eyed beast, saviour of Hyrule and the Twilight Realm. And he certainly did not appear to be in good or even reasonable health any more, sprawled on her rug as he was.

'Why must you push yourself so?' Zelda murmured, stroking his side softly. It was strange, but somehow the situation felt oddly intimate as she ran her fingers gently across his coarse fur. Perhaps it was because when she had been with him when he was human he had never shown weakness. He had always forged on, blade aloft, eyes alight, without ever stopping or backing down. The personification of courage. Yet now here he was, completely vulnerable before her as his sides heaved with sickness, fatigue, barely able to move.

'What good will come of this?' Zelda whispered softly, gripping his fur lightly as a deep, heavy pain gripped her heart. How had it come to this? Bowing her head Zelda took a deep breath, calming herself before the sorrow could even be realised.

At her words Link lifted his head slightly, whining softly as he met her eyes. She did not know whether to take that as an apology of sorts, but she smiled gently all the same. For now _she_ would be the strong one. Goddesses knew Link deserved peace, rest. He did not need to be burdened with anything else.

Shaking her head at them both Zelda rose to her feet, pacing around the room in search of the various items she would need to tend Link's wound. Luckily they could all be found in various cupboards and drawers, meaning there was no need for her to leave the room. Most days it felt like a prison. Now it was a haven, hidden from prying eyes.

Once she had collected all the necessary items she returned to his side, murmuring reassuringly to him as she set about tending his wound. He did not respond, but gradually his frantic breaths slowed and some of the tension ebbed from his body. Noticing the changes as she worked Zelda could not help but hope that her ministrations were setting him on a path where he could begin taking steps to healing.

_**What did you think? I feel like the last sentence of this chapter would be more at the end of the final chapter, but who knows? I hope you enjoyed this second chapter of **_**Steps to Healing_, see you next week!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN: Here we are again, then. Chapter three. I have to say, I actually have no idea how long this story's going to be anymore. I have no picture of the ending yet, which could prove to be an issue. Well, we'll just have to wait and see I guess? Now, gosh, so many people followed this again this week! I'm a little surprised. Thank you all so much, as well as all of you who favourited and read it. Big thanks to NoSignalBlueScreen, silverheartlugia2000, ThePredicate, meladi1, Twilight16, Blaaargy and The Reader for your reviews! As always they really mean a lot.  
>To Twilight16:<em>**_ You're very welcome, I've settled into a rhythm so updates should stay regular!  
><em>**_To__Blaaargy__:_**_ Haha, wolf puns :p You're very welcome, as I can't PM you this will have to do! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, and now the wait is over, enjoy!  
><em>_**To The Reader: **Thank you for more lovely words, I'm so happy you're enjoying this story. I hope the "big reveal" or however it happens doesn't disappoint. You know, I hadn't really thought about the spirits all that much, which I guess just emphasises your point, doesn't it?  
><em>**_And now, thank you all, on with the chapter. Enjoy!_**

Three:

She was sat in the throne room. It was full of people, both civilians and soldiers alike. They were all watching her with expectant faces full of warmth, full of trust. When she rose to her feet they clapped, some even cheered. The soldiers saluted, their expressions soft beneath their visors.

They were all so happy.

There was silence for a heartbeat, maybe two as they waited for her to speak. But instead of speaking she smiled, watching the confusion seep into their faces as they registered the icy touch the expression held, the cruelty she could feel twisting her countenance.

She laughed when their happiness seeped away, replaced by fear as she summoned her sword from nowhere, flicking it as she called upon her magic. It pooled in her free palm, bright, hot sparks that could kill in an instant.

And kill they did, when she let it loose. It rained down on them, bubbled up beneath their feet. Her people screamed, they begged.

She laughed.

But it was not her laughing. It was the evil that consumed her, controlled her. It moved her limbs without her say so, made her laugh against her will. It was painted across her skin in terrible green lines. Powerful. Irresistible. When she tried to scream it was laughter that left her, wild and cruel as her citizens cowered before her, as her soldiers rushed to apprehend her. She cut them down without hesitation, staining her skin a red that would never wash off no matter how hard she tried.

She screamed again, and this time it was not a laugh but terrible shriek that left her, catching in her throat, suffocating her. It built until it rang in her ears, as the blood seeped across the stones and a soft, deadly voice whispered in her ear that she _should have fought harder_, that she _could have prevented this_.

_It was all her fault_.

Zelda opened her eyes.

Sucking in a shaking breath she stared up at the canopy above her bed for a moment before covering her eyes with a hand. Her fingers trembled where they rested against her eyes, which were damp with salt water. She could feel her clothes sticking to her skin slightly; when she sat up she felt sweat trickling between her shoulder blades.

Another nightmare. Just another nightmare.

Taking another breath Zelda lowered her hand, meaning to reassure herself that there was, in fact, no blood staining her skin, but as she made to look something else caught her eye. There was a dark shape curled up beside her bed, and when she turned her head to look she found a pair of blue eyes staring back at her. In all honesty she had been expecting to find him gone upon awakening yet here he was, lying at her bedside like some still, silent guard.

'Link…' The sigh left Zelda's lips before she could catch it, his ears flicking slightly as they caught the sound. He was lying curled up, legs tucked beneath him, the white of the gauze Zelda had used to cover his injury standing out in sharp contrast to the darker fur of his back. He sat up slightly when she spoke, tilting his head as if in a silent question.

'I am fine,' she said, smoothing her hair gently with a hand that was still trembling. 'It was just a dream.'

Clasping her shaking hands to her chest she listened to her heart pounding as it made her skin it feel as though it were jumping with the force of each beat. Taking a few steadying breaths she shut her eyes, only to open them a moment later as the lingering images from her nightmare painted themselves across the backs of her eyelids. So much blood. So much suffering. All at her hands.

Bowing her head Zelda clenched her jaw, digging her nails into the backs of her hands as she tried to calm herself. It was just a dream. Just a nightmare. It was not real, nor would it ever be. Ganondorf was slain, the evil would not return.

A soft whine from Link made her lift her head, looking to him. He was stood now, chest pressed against the side of the bed, watching her with his serious eyes, ears flattened slightly. As she forced another reassuring smile onto her face Zelda's eyes drifted again to the gauze along his side. He had been a model patient, lying as still as he could as she had cleaned and dressed the wound. With all the dried blood it had looked even worse than it was, but it had been undeniably infected, the skin around it warm, enflamed. Zelda had every intention of keeping a close eye on him in case said infection caused a fever or grew any worse, which made her even more thankful that he had not left while she slept. She might have actually hunted him down had he done so.

'Do not worry,' Zelda said with a slight sigh, softening her smile until it did not hurt quite as much. 'All is well.' He huffed softly, obviously sceptical, but lay back down without protest.

She was exceptionally glad he seemed to be in a steadier state of mind than when they had met a week ago, though she did still have to wonder what exactly had driven him to such extremes in the first place. Perhaps he would be able to tell her himself some time, but as it was she could only speculate for the moment.

'Thank you for staying,' Zelda said quietly, drawing his eyes back onto her. She was not sure if she meant for staying with her or for simply not leaving, but nonetheless she felt she should thank him. He did not have to be there, but there he was. She could not express how grateful she was for it.

After a moment Zelda shook herself. This was no time for her to be dwelling on nightmares, on mere dreams. Taking a deep breath she slipped from her bed, stepping daintily around Link as she began getting ready for another day of running Hyrule. It took a little longer than usual as she had to rouse an apparently dozing wolf and then shoo him out of her chambers for privacy, but before long she was sat before her mirror, brushing her hair as she tried her hardest to focus on that and only that. While she had been imprisoned within her chambers she dismissed her handmaiden in the hopes that she would be protecting the young woman, and had since fallen out of the habit of allowing others to take care of her.

Smoothing her hair gently Zelda stared at her reflection, at the carefully concealed shadows beneath her eyes, the unhealthy pallor of her skin. This was no good. How was she supposed to take care of a country if she could not even take care of herself?

Shaking her head at herself she rose once more, smoothing her skirts swiftly before moving to the door. Opening it slowly she peered out cautiously, anxious that when she looked Link would be nowhere to be seen. It was a little painful but she simply did not trust him to stay, despite his continued presence during the night. Her worry was for nought, however, as he was sat not far from the door, tail thumping softly as he stared up at the high window he had stolen in through several times before under Midna's guidance. He looked round at the sound of the door opening, regarding her steadily for a moment before turning away again.

'I do not wish to confine you,' Zelda said softly as she slipped from the room, standing beside him. 'But I must ask you to stay out of sight, so as not to cause any more panic.' Her voice turned a little wry against her will as she spoke, despite her efforts to contain it. 'And please, Link, stay within the castle and its grounds.'

He looked at her after a moment, gaze serious, before he nodded slightly. Smiling as best she could Zelda wasted no more time and departed, walking swiftly as she tried to keep her heavy thoughts from consuming her. The nightmare weighed on her mind, refusing to be pushed out completely, but she kept it contained as carefully as possible. There were more important things to be focusing on than the lingering remnants of a slain evil. Like the council she had to hold, or the audiences she needed to grant. She was supposed to be meeting with the respective heads of the Gerudo and the Zora as well, in order to discuss the progress they were making towards recovering from Ganondorf's brief but destructive rule.

Focusing as well as she was able Zelda powered through the anxiety the dream had left, allowing herself to become completely immersed in her work, her duties. At first the time seemed to drag but as the day wore on it began to pick up, the minutes ticking by before she felt the desire to count them.

It was as she bid the council farewell, seeing them from the great hall as graciously as she could, when for the second time in as many days a great commotion rose up nearby. Locating its source was easy; a small knot of clamouring servants slowly growing larger as it attracted more curious onlookers. Moving swiftly closer Zelda identified the one who had started the hubbub, as he was standing near the centre of the mass, a look of fear plastered on his almost grey face.

'What has happened?' Zelda asked, raising her voice so that it cut through the noise. All eyes turned on to her, their owners clearing a path so that she could reach the terrified man.

'Your- your Highness,' he stammered, looking as if his legs could give out at any moment.

'What is wrong?' Zelda asked, more quietly this time as she kept her tone calm. Hopefully she would be able to soothe his undoubtedly frayed nerves.

'I- I was going to clean your chambers, your Highness and then- and then-' He broke off with a soft noise of fear, eyes wide. Zelda did not need any further explanation, as it was now quite clear as to what exactly he had found in her chambers, but she pressed on anyway.

'And then?' She prompted gently, smiling reassuringly. 'Do not be afraid. Tell me what happened.'

'The beast- the beast!' Shaking his head the servant stared at her with his frightened eyes. 'The beast from yesterday- it was there!' He put his hands to his eyes, and as he did Zelda noticed the red staining one of his palms.

'Are you hurt?' She asked, something painful twisting in her chest. 'Did the beast hurt you?' Just _what_ had happened to Link in the months he had been gone?

'Oh- oh no, I fell,' the servant replied shakily. 'I fell when I was trying to get away.' Catching a relieved sigh before it could escape her Zelda nodded, smiling again.

'Thank you,' she said softly, stepping back slightly. 'Do not fear, it will be taken care of.' Ignoring the soft protests that fell from the mouths of several of those gathered around Zelda gathered up her skirts and strode without hesitation in the direction of her chambers. She had a little time to spare before her next meeting, but hopefully she would be able to sort out this mess by then.

As she walked Zelda could not help but chastise herself silently. Why had she not foreseen something like this happening? Of course there were people who would enter her chambers while she was away. How could she have made such a grievous error?

Shaking her head with a frustrated noise Zelda quickened her pace slightly, feet slapping softly against the stone floors as she went. She did not get far before several soldiers alerted to the issue surrounded her, trying to convince her to stay put and not worry about the beast that had stolen into her bedroom as they would deal with it. Dissuading them was impossible so she instead resorted to ordering them to let her come, though for the sake of their pride let them form a protective ring around her and lead the way.

Surrounded by the clatter of armour Zelda reached her chambers quickly, ducking nimbly between her soldiers so that she was the one to open the door, ignoring the loud protests that blared out around her.

Link was there, of course he was, and he froze as the door opened, hackles up, teeth bared. He appeared to have been pacing restlessly but he turned to face her immediately, a loud growl rumbling in his throat. The sound stopped as he saw her, his ears pricking up slightly, but returned as his eyes bypassed her to land on the soldiers.

Finding herself, oddly, somewhat frustrated at being put in such a situation again Zelda spared no words for either her soldiers or Link, simply entering the room and approaching him. She had tried the submissive approach last time, which while it had returned him to his senses had done little else, so this time she would try the dominant approach. This could not go on. _Link_ could not go on like this. She was sure he had his reasons for it, for retreating into himself in such a way, but how could it possibly help if it just resulted in him hurting another innocent person?

At the very least if this went wrong then it would be she that got hurt, not another soldier.

Drawing in a steadying breath Zelda approached Link, who drew his lips back a little more in response, but she stayed strong, standing tall above him as she met his fierce gaze head on.

'Calm yourself,' she said firmly, almost wincing at the edge of coldness that entered her voice. 'What are you doing?' His ears flicked once before he backed up a step, the growling slowly petering out. Zelda followed, closing the gap between them. In return he backed away until he could back away no further, ears flat, tail between his legs. After a moment he bowed his head, refusing to meet her eye and she knelt before him with a soft, sad sigh.

'Are you yourself again?' She asked softly, hearing the soldiers murmuring concernedly behind her. 'What happened?' With a soft whine Link sank a little lower, a very picture of apologetic sorrow. Sighing again Zelda turned to her soldiers, rising to her feet once more. 'Do not panic,' she said, half-heartedly holding out a hand as if to shield Link from view. 'This is not a wild beast.' Not that he was in any way a _tame_ beast, either, but he had not hurt anyone since entering the castle so it was at least somewhat believable. Luckily none of the soldiers gathered at the door had been with her during her visit to Ordon. Nevertheless they took a little, a _lot_, of convincing, but eventually they conceded to her and left, though they seemed in no way content.

It was to be expected, of course.

'Link, this cannot continue,' Zelda said once they were alone, turning to him with a frown. He was sat now, head still bowed, but he looked up as she spoke. 'Why must you put yourself through this?' He glanced at her only briefly before looking away again. Stifling a sigh she took his face between her hands, forcing him to look at her. If only he could talk. If only he could help her understand.

'Link…' Taking a deep breath Zelda shut her eyes for a moment, pained to know there was very little she could do. 'Would you not consider returning to your original form?' She was fairly sure it was a long shot, but she could at least ask. 'The Master Sword is still in my possession, and-' Link tugged his muzzle out of her grip, cutting her off as he looked away with a soft growl of displeasure. For a moment she left her hands hanging outstretched before folding them in her lap, watching him seriously.

'Very well,' she said quietly. 'I apologise, it is not my place to interfere.' She rose slowly, smoothing her skirts as she thought. 'If that is what you desire, then so be it.' Turning away she crossed the room to the locked cabinet in the corner of the room slowly, reaching for the key that hung around her neck, resting beneath her clothes. Untucking it carefully she stared at it for a moment as it nestled in her palm before unlocking the cabinet and pulling the Master Sword free. She clasped it tightly as she shut the door, replacing the key beneath her clothes.

Aware that she was most likely overstepping her boundaries Zelda turned, hugging the sword to her chest as she moved back towards Link, who had been watching her carefully. He seemed to cringe away as she drew close so she halted a few metres from him, forcing herself to remain composed despite the sudden anxiety in her chest.

'I cannot, and will not, force you do to anything you do not wish to,' she said slowly, her words sounding oddly forced. 'However I will offer you all possible options I have to give.' Moving away from him she set the Master Sword carefully on her bed in plain sight before turning back to him. He was still watching her, but at the sword's retreat appeared to have relaxed somewhat. Just what exactly was he so afraid of?

'Link, you are free to leave whenever you wish,' Zelda continued after pausing as pain twisted in her chest at the sight of him seemingly so afraid. 'I will not stop you. You are also free to stay for however long you desire, though I cannot make you. You can choose to do either in whichever form you see fit, so I will be leaving the Master Sword here in order that you might be able to make the choice for yourself.' She paused, taking a deep breath to help her swallow down the words she desperately wanted to say.

That she wished he would talk to her, wished he would help her to understand why this was happening, how the situation had reached the point it was currently at.

But she swallowed down the words, as they were selfish and intrusive. It was his choice, his alone. Who was she to ask any more of him when he had already done so much? So she would simply give him all the options and quietly pray that somehow they would lead to something better than what was currently there. She just wanted to help him.

'Now, I must leave again,' Zelda said after a moment, smiling a little sadly at him. 'With any luck there will not any more panic.' Once he had bowed his head slightly in acquiescence she left, shutting the door quietly and pacing swiftly back down to the ground floor of the castle, where a crowd of people was awaiting her. Dealing with the Link situation had taken longer than anticipated, so she hoped she was not running too late. She tried to reassure herself that it was better late than never, though she could not help but feel as if she had failed somehow. Not only was she apparently completely unable to help Link but she was also coming late to appointments. This was no good. No good at all.

As it turned out she was not as late as she had feared, though she was delayed further as she had to rectify the situation with Link first. It took time but she managed to calm those who were fearful, as well as convince several that the beast found in her chambers was not, in fact, dangerous. Hopefully word would spread through the castle grapevine and Link would be left alone.

Several of her appointments ended up being delayed, in the end, spreading out over the next week or so and the following days passed quietly enough. Link's continued presence in the castle caused no new panics, though perhaps it was simply because he maintained a very low profile, and they quickly settled into a kind of routine. Zelda watched over his wound diligently, ensuring it was clean and free from infection, while he watched over her during the night. Whenever nightmares shook her awake he would be there at her bedside, always watchful, always awake. She began to wonder if he slept at all, that if it was perhaps this that caused his apparently shaky grip on the reality that surrounded him.

Even so, as his injury continued to heal well, almost surprisingly well, Zelda began to worry that she would awake one day to find him gone. She tried to console herself with the knowledge that Link was not the sort to use people in such a way, but the concerns remained. He was not himself lately, so perhaps it was in fact the case. After all she had practically forced him to stay, even using said injury as an excuse.

Yet despite all her doubts he stayed, remaining carefully hidden from the eyes of anyone but Zelda. They grew closer as the days turned to weeks, until some of the distance narrowed and Zelda felt almost comfortable stroking him as a sign of comfort, and he let her do so readily. It would never feel completely comfortable, as she was always aware that he was a young man beneath the wolfish exterior, but as it was he appeared fine with it. Sometimes when she awoke from particularly unpleasant nightmares she would even find him curled up beside her atop the bed as opposed to beside it, his warm weight comforting in ways she could not quite put words to.

And so it went on. They grew to understand one another, much better than they had already from their shared experiences. The Master Sword always remained in view somewhere in her room, should Link ever wish to return to his original form, but as Zelda grew more comfortable with his canine shape she found herself desiring such a thing less. She learnt to gather what answers she needed from him without words, though often it would be from his reaction to questions she asked, so words were not completely unnecessary.

When things changed she was in a meeting. Though she knew she should have been concentrating on her advisers' words still she let her gaze wander to the large windows of the room they were seated in, at first simply admiring the many glowing colours of the stained glass before noticing a dark shape beyond it. It stood quite still for a moment, but as her gaze fell on it it darted away, only to return a moment later. Frowning slightly Zelda tried to discern what it was while also appearing as if she were still listening to the adviser currently speaking.

After a moment she realised just what exactly the shape was, a startled gasp falling from her lips at the realisation. It was partly dismayed and partly exasperated, but luckily it was soft enough so as not to draw the attention of the others in the room.

Unable to simply leave to follow the shape Zelda endured the rest of the meeting in the agony of impatience, trying her hardest to focus on the others' words but quite unable to. As she rose to bid them farewell she realised she could not recall a single word of what had been said after she had been distracted. She would have to ask one of her advisers quietly sometime, preferably one of the ones she was closer to.

Smiling as best she could when feeling completely frustrated at their seeming leisurely pace as they milled about in the room, talking quietly amongst themselves, Zelda tried her best to remain civil. Once they had finally all left, their farewells still ringing in her ears, Zelda heaved a loud sigh of annoyance. Gathering up her skirts she cast a glance towards the window, watching as the silhouette appeared once more beyond the stained glass.

'Honestly…!' She muttered to herself as she strode from the room, dodging every person she saw in case they postponed her any longer in her quest to reach the other side of the window. Upon reaching it she paused, looking for the silhouette's owner, only to see them disappearing round the nearest corner.

'Are we children now?' Zelda asked herself as she half jogged after them, aware that she most likely looked very undignified and not at all as she should but unable to make herself care. It was not like they would be concerned with her if they saw her, anyway.

No, the wolf roaming around in broad daylight would doubtless distract them.

'Link- Link what are you doing?' She called as she followed him, watching his tail vanish around another corner. She managed to keep up for a few more turns before losing him and she paused upon realising this, not quite able to bring herself to be annoyed at him. It was not like she could blame him; he had been fairly cooped up for the past few weeks so it was only natural he would grow restless. She could only hope he would not be seen.

He had clearly been playing with her, but now that she had lost him all she could do was return to her chambers and await him there. Quickly assessing the day's schedule she realised she had no other pressing matters to attend to, which meant she could probably wait for him at her leisure.

The castle seemed calm as she wandered through the corridors flooded with late afternoon sun, which told her no one had seen a wolf running rampant anywhere nearby. That was reassuring, though she could not help but expect to hear someone start yelling any moment.

No chaos erupted on her way back to her chambers, however, so she used the time to decide what she was going to say to Link. Should she be stern with him, or forgiving? She felt like she should chastise him at least a little, as he had obviously not learnt his lesson in regards to being seen, but she knew her heart would not be in it. To be completely honest she found it quite amusing and a little endearing. After the weeks of seriousness she felt they both deserved to have a little light-hearted fun. If worst came to worst she could always smooth the situation out again. At this point it probably would not be so surprising to those working in the castle if a beast was discovered for a third time in as many weeks. They would probably assume someone was trying to tame it. Hopefully.

When she reached them at last she found one of the doors to her chamber ajar, the room beyond filled with the deep golden light that streamed in through the tall window.

'Honestly,' she began as she caught sight of the shadow stretched across the floor. He had returned before her, after all. 'What were you…?' Her words fell away into silence as she realised that the shadow was the wrong shape to the one she had come to expect. Lifting her eyes from the sunlight-stained rug she could not stop a soft gasp, staring unabashedly at the sight that had snuffed out her words.

Turning away from the window slightly Link gave a sheepish smile, his blue eyes glowing in the sunlight as he stood before her in his familiar, completely unfamiliar human form.

Link was human again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Am I falling into a pattern? One chapter has a cliffhanger-esque ending and then the next has an ambiguous, final-sounding ending? I guess we'll see. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you next week!<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: I'm so sorry for the delay in this chapter. Writing this week has been kind of difficult, and I hope that isn't reflected in this chapter. My apologies if it is. I want to thank everyone who has followed or favourited this story, and I would like to say big thanks to silverheartlugia2000, Imagination that, meladi1, SunnyStormCloud, NoSignalBlueScreen, ScarlettAlexandra, Twilight16, Blaaargy and The Reader for your reviews!  
>To Twilight16:<strong> I totally agree about the cliffhangers, their effect can really vary! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, and I'm sorry for the delay.  
><strong>To Blaaargy:<strong> Apologies for the wait! It makes me happy to know you want to read the next chapter so badly.  
><strong>To The Reader: <strong>Thank you for more lovely words, I hope I manage to meet your expectations about the "big reveal"! There might be a few small reveals in this chapter, perhaps?  
><strong>Now, onwards. I hope you enjoy it, here's chapter four.<strong>  
><em>

Four:

'Link…?' Zelda did not know what to say. She had been expecting to find a wolf in her chambers, not a young man smiling softly at her. He made no sound, simply widening his smile apologetically as he took a half step towards her.

'What changed?' Zelda managed to ask after a moment, shaking herself from her shocked stupor and crossing the room quickly to stand before him. As she came to a halt she realised he was taller than her, which felt somewhat strange considering she had grown so used to his not reaching above her waist. Quietly awaiting an answer she stared up at his surprisingly gaunt face, studying him in silence. It had not shown as clearly as a wolf but as a human he was horribly thin, his skin a sickly greyish colour, the shadows beneath his eyes much too dark. He looked absolutely exhausted, yet still his back was straight and strong.

They stared at each other for what felt a little like an eternity before he suddenly sighed quietly, eyes dropping away from hers as he shrugged a shoulder apathetically. Feeling her brow drop into a frown Zelda reached out instinctively, grasping his chin lightly and forcing his head back to face hers.

For a split second they were both still before Link blinked, expression turning vaguely surprised as Zelda yanked her hand away again. She had grown so used to his avoiding eye contact that she had acted impulsively, completely out of habit, but there was something very different about doing such a thing when he was human. It seemed almost uncomfortably intimate, his chin with its dusting of stubble about as dissimilar as it could possibly be to his previous fur. In fact the difference seemed so great it was almost disconcerting.

This was going to take some adjusting to.

'What changed?' Gazing up into his fierce blue eyes she repeated her question, clasping her hand to her chest as she again waited for an answer. His eyes, she noticed, appeared to be one of the few things left unchanged. They were as fiercely clear as ever, if slightly different in shape to his wolf eyes.

After a moment he opened his mouth before he paused, frowning slightly, and then shrugged again. Zelda stared at him for a second or two before rolling her eyes obviously. If he did not wish to tell her then she would not push him, but she had to admit that his taciturn attitude was beginning to bother her just a little. She just wanted to help, did he have to keep her at such a distance?

Inspecting him again Zelda could not help the frown that tugged at her face. He looked so tired, as if he could collapse at any moment. Somehow she doubted he would, but still his appearance worried her.

'You look exhausted,' she said to break the brief silence they quickly fell into. There was no point in beating around the bush, after all, and it was not as if they could stand there shuffling their feet awkwardly forever. 'Let me prepare a room for you.' She had no intention of letting him leave now that he was human again, especially as he was still injured, but somehow she felt she could not condone allowing him to continue staying in the same room as her.

It was strange how much had changed simply because he had reverted to his human form. Everything seemed to have become much more complicated, though she imagined it was even worse for Link. He had been a wolf for months, suddenly being a human again could not be easy.

Those issues could wait, however, in favour of him getting some rest. The sight of him made anxiety twist in her chest, though she did her best to set it aside in order to better sort out the sudden situation they were in.

'Come, please,' she said, gesturing towards the door. 'You look dead on your feet.' Link gave a soft huff of laughter, flashing her another sheepish smile before complying. He looked a little unsteady as he made to move past her, placing each foot with care until he suddenly stopped and backtracked, passing her to move to the bed. Following him with her eyes Zelda watched as he gingerly picked up the Master Sword, which was lying unsheathed atop the sheets. The soft rasp of steel scraping leather filled the quiet, before Link was before her again with the sword outstretched.

'Thank you,' he said softly, slowly as if savouring the words. It was strange hearing him speak again, though it must have been a hundred times stranger for him.

'For what?' Zelda asked, but he just smiled and turned away again. He returned to stand in front of her a moment later, this time with a strange shard of some unknown material that pulsed black and orange nestled in the palm of his hand on a bed of material.

'What is it?' Peering at it with interest Zelda glanced up at Link, recognising the patterns decorating it as those of the Twili but unsure of what exactly it was.

'Temptation,' Link said quietly after a moment, stretching his hand out further. 'It causes the transformation.' Processing this Zelda made a soft noise of realisation. He was handing her the key to his wolf form so as not to allow himself to change back? Did this mean he was trying to face whatever it was he had been running from in the first place?

'I will keep it safe,' Zelda said, trying to assure him that it would be still there within his reach, should he truly desire it. She got a sad smile in response as she plucked it gingerly from his hand, thankful for her habit of wearing gloves all the time. She did not particularly want her bare skin to come into contact with it.

Clasping the Master Sword to her chest as she curled her fingers around the strange shard Zelda turned away before the emotions suddenly building inside her could come to light, taking a steadying breath as she moved to the door. She set down the sword and shard on top of a chest of drawers as she passed them before pulling one of the doors open a little further.

'This way,' she said, turning back to Link who followed readily, with each step looking a little more comfortable with once more being up on two feet. She led him down the spiral steps to the nearest guest room, finding herself oddly opposed to having him too far away. If she were being honest, it would probably have been easier for everyone had she just cast aside "good conduct" and had him stay in her room with her. It would have been easy enough to do, as well.

But still, she was a stickler for the rules, and she cursed herself silently for it as she opened the room's windows to allow in some of the late summer air, hearing wood creak slightly as Link sat on the edge of the bed. When she turned she found him perching gingerly, hands clasped tightly in his lap as he looked around, observing the room. For all her worries about his obvious exhaustion he seemed remarkably alert as his eyes darted around swiftly, leaving no point of the room unstudied. He seemed anxious, and Zelda's heart went out to him. This could be in no way easy for him. If nothing else, though, his courage was impressive, even if she had already been aware of its vastness.

'May I see your wound?' Zelda asked as she moved to stand before him. She wanted to make sure the transformation had not affected it in any way, and she did not wish to leave just yet. Perhaps worrying about him was fruitless, but she did nonetheless. Link stared at her for a moment before carefully hitching up the familiar green tunic to bare his side, along which the injury was painted in deep red. Somehow it looked worse in contrast to his pale human skin, but as she bent closer to inspect it she could see it was not the case.

'Does it hurt?' Zelda asked, reaching out to gently touch her fingertips to her hasty stitches as she clamped down on the instinctive sense of embarrassment that spread warmth across her cheeks. The tunic shifted as Link gave yet another apathetic shrug, though when she glanced up at him she could see the tinge of pink colouring his gaunt cheeks. Smiling slightly at both herself and him Zelda straightened, smoothing her skirts in an attempt to relieve some of the sudden restless energy filling her.

'The stitches will need to be removed soon,' she said, clearing her throat slightly as she spoke. Link nodded, letting his tunic drop as he refused to meet her eye. 'I will leave you to settle,' she said after another moment, waiting for him to look at her before crossing to the door. She did not wish to let the awkward feel of the silence fester any further.

'Link-' At the door she halted, looking back over her shoulder as she said his name impulsively. He looked up, a question in his eyes, but Zelda did not have the courage to ask the questions dancing on the tip of her tongue. Why he had changed back, how he was feeling, why he had retreated to his wolf form in the first place, why he had killed one of her soldiers. Looking at his hunched shoulders, at the tightly entwined hands, Zelda simply could not bring herself to ask.

'-Please feel free to wander as you like. I will ask for a meal to be prepared for you later,' she said instead, cursing herself internally as Link offered her a small smile and she bid him farewell. She would have thought that by now she would feel able to ask the questions plaguing her, but if she was being honest she felt almost scared of the answers she would receive. If he answered them would he leave? He had no reason to stay, and she feared that one day she would once more find him gone without a trace.

But there was little she could do about it, so she told herself she would not think about it. She would focus simply on helping him recover and on her duties as princess.

Keeping this in mind she kept herself distracted until later that evening, having a meal prepared as promised. Wishing to see Link again before she retired for the night she took the meal to him herself, knocking lightly on the door before entering.

'Link?' She looked into the room carefully, as she had had no reply upon knocking and was therefore unsure what to expect, to find him curled up atop the bed. She could not see his face as he was lying with his back to her, but not wishing to disturb him if he were sleeping she made to exit again, only for him to stir suddenly. Half through the door Zelda paused, watching him intently.

'Link?' She said his name again, this time getting a response as he sat up, turning to look at her over his shoulder. 'I brought food,' she said by way of explanation, lifting the plate for him to see. She took the slight smile for assent, moving into the room to set the plate down at the small table.

'Thank you,' he said softly after a moment, rising to his feet and wandering over to the table.

'You are welcome,' Zelda replied equally softly. 'How are you finding the room?'

'Spacious,' Link replied dryly, sliding carefully into one of the chairs before pausing to look at her. 'Would you…' He gestured lamely to one of the other chairs, and they stared at one another in silence before Zelda sighed internally. She did not want to leave, but she had unearthed several documents she needed to look over before the evening ended and foresaw it taking quite some time. When she told Link as much he excused her graciously, though it felt strange to leave him behind in solitude after they had spent so much time in one another's presence over the last week or so.

When she looked back briefly she found him staring intently at the cutlery, twirling it carefully with nimble fingers, and she was smiling slightly when she left.

The next day she accepted his offer to dine with him after a day that passed fairly uneventfully. Discussions with the Goron and Zora leaders were going well, though they were somewhat time-consuming, while she was also conducting consultations with a whole number of her advisers. It made very boring conversation, though when she asked after what Link had done she discovered he had very little to report as well. She was well aware that he was not a talkative young man, but he had not struck her as particularly unsociable either. However upon learning that he had, for all intents and purposes, not left the room she had prepared for him at all that day she had to wonder. She was becoming aware of how little she really knew about him, too, as it was one thing to get to know a wolf, but getting to know a person felt like a much greater challenge.

Nevertheless their quiet meal was pleasant, the frequent silences a comfortable change to the bustle of the castle by day. It seemed to come to an end much too soon; before she knew it Zelda was once again bidding him goodnight as she retired to her chambers, praying that he would still be there when she returned the next morning.

She did not, however have to wait that long to check on him, as that night she was once again abruptly awoken. While she was now used to being jolted awake by nightmares it was always by her own screams, not those of anyone else. As it was she had in fact been in the throes of a particularly unpleasant dream, but it was not her own shrieks that shook her awake.

Somewhere, someone else was screaming.

Sitting up Zelda blinked the sleep from her eyes, running a weary hand over her face as she tried to clear the confusion of her abrupt awakening. Looking lazily at the window, where the noise seemed to be filtering in from, Zelda tried to get herself to think.

It was with a painful jolt in her stomach that she suddenly realised who must have been yelling, the haze clearing instantly as she slipped from her bed, grabbing one of the candles she tried to keep alight during the night as she hurried from her room.

The stone floor was cold against her bare feet as she stole quickly down the staircase, grasping a fistful of her nightgown in one hand to stop herself tripping as the other held the candle aloft, lighting her path dimly. She doubted she would have needed it, as the castle was more familiar to her than any other place, but for precaution's sake she tried hard to keep the small flame from going out.

In less than a minute she was before Link's door, opening it without hesitation. The yelling had petered out not long before, but as she entered the room she could see the bedcovers shifting restlessly, as if someone were battling with them.

'Link?' Setting the candle down Zelda called his name tentatively, approaching the bed slowly. He continued thrashing, and as another yell burst free of him Zelda froze, startled.

She did not know what to do. Should she wake him, or let whatever was occurring run its course? He was obviously fighting with _something_, unconscious or not, so disturbing him seemed like a foolish thing to do as she could very well be perceived as a threat. For all her rationalisations seeing him in such a state was distressing.

With nothing better to do Zelda took up her candle once more, lighting all the other candles she could find around the room until it was suffused with a soft orange glow that felt much more comforting than the previous deep shadows. She did not know what exactly it would accomplish, but she hoped it would be of some small help. In all honesty she did not want to approach Link, as she was aware of the deceptive strength in his lithe frame and she did not wish to incur its wrath, though she desperately wanted to help in some way.

After a few long minutes Link finally calmed, and when she approached the bed once more his breathing was even again, his demeanour apparently completely at ease. When she sat down carefully on the edge of the mattress she saw his eyelids flicker, before his eyes opened slowly.

'Are you awake?' She asked softly, raising her hands placatingly as he suddenly shot upright.

'Your Highness?' He grimaced as he gasped the words, lifting a hand to his throat as his voice came out a little hoarse. 'Why…?'

'I believe you were having a nightmare,' Zelda said, suddenly very glad she had refused to have any guards stationed nearby her chambers once Ganondorf's own guards had been expelled. No one but herself could have been disturbed by Link.

'Are you all right?' Plucking at her nightgown restlessly Zelda stared at him intently, watching a number of emotions flicker across his face. In the end it settled into a slight frown of confusion.

'I'm fine,' he said eventually, clearing his throat softly. 'I don't remember anything.'

'Oh.' Zelda was not sure if this was a good or bad thing. His reaction to whatever images had been plaguing his mind was a clear sign that they had been far from pleasant, so perhaps it was better that he did not recall them. But then again, remembering might well allow him to overcome whatever it was that had riled him up so.

'Sorry,' Link murmured as if sensing her inner conflict, and Zelda immediately shook her head with a gentle smile.

'No, no do not be sorry,' she said firmly, reaching out impulsively to take one of his hands where it lay atop the tangled covers. 'I am simply worried. You were quite worked up.'

'I was?' He sounded almost embarrassed, looking away to avoid her gaze. Squeezing his hand gently Zelda waited until he met her eyes again before smiling reassuringly. She had little doubt that she herself ended up in no better state when she had nightmares, so she understood.

'Do you truly remember nothing at all?' She asked slowly as silence weighed down on them, not wanting to push him but at the same time wanting to make sure he was okay. Link scrunched up his face thoughtfully, tilting his head from side to side for a moment.

'Not really, no,' he said, sighing softly. 'But I can guess.'

'Will you tell me?' Zelda said, knowing that he meant he had previous nightmares to surmise from. Just like her, he was no stranger to the terrifying images the subconscious could dredge up and parade around as dreams. Her heart went out to him, clenching at the thought of all the dark memories he no doubt had that could act as fodder for such dreams.

'There's not much to tell,' Link replied with a half-hearted shrug, looking down at their entwined hands. Tightening her grip slightly again Zelda nodded. She understood.

'Are you sure you are all right?' She asked after a moment, earning herself a short nod that she took as a 'no'. Of course he was not fine, but there was little she could do if he did not wish to speak of it. Rising to her feet slowly Zelda smoothed her gown with one hand as she sighed softly internally.

'I shall take my leave, then,' she said somewhat grudgingly, making her slide her hand from his. Even as she did, however, Link's fingers tightened just a little around her own. She halted, staring at him with a silent question.

'Will you- will you stay…?' He asked in a small voice, keeping his head bowed and tilted away from her. He sounded so young, the slight tremble in his voice nearly breaking her heart. To see the one who had saved her country in such a state was painful. She did not pity him, not in any way, but she did worry for him. Greatly.

'Of course,' she said, allowing perhaps a little too much warmth enter her tone as she sat back down on the mattress carefully, tucking one leg beneath her as she kept a steady grip on Link's hand. They sat in silence for a long time, Link staring down at the bed sheets while Zelda watched the orange light that filled the room flicker and waver, making her eyelids heavy with its almost hypnotic dance.

'How-' After what seemed like an eternity of their almost peaceful silence Link finally spoke, his hoarse voice so soft she could barely hear it. 'How do you stay so calm?'

'What do you mean?' Pausing just a little too long before answering Zelda watched him carefully, fairly certain she knew exactly what he was asking.

'When you had- have nightmares… you always seem so calm afterwards,' Link elaborated slowly, sounding as if he were picking each word with care. 'How?'

'I never feel calm,' Zelda admitted, causing him to glance at her swiftly. 'I merely try to ignore it. It is done, and over, and I try to remind myself of that. The past cannot hurt me so long as I do not forget it and allow it to repeat. The memories are painful, and they scare me, but the evil is gone and my country is at peace again. I try to take solace in that.'

'I wish I didn't remember,' Link whispered abruptly, curling his knees up to his chest and resting his forehead against them. 'I wish I could forget.'

'But you cannot,' Zelda said, squeezing his hand tightly. 'And you must not. To forget the bad you must also forget the good, Link, and so much good has come from the things you have done.'

'Has it really?' Link's voice was muffled, his shoulders hunched. 'Have I really done any good? All I can seem to do is hurt people, or make them leave.' The pain in his voice was tangible, so strong it took Zelda's breath away. How long had he been suffering with dark thoughts such as these? How long had he been alone, allowing them to fester in the corners of his mind?

'You have done so much good, Link,' Zelda said, reaching out with her free hand to touch his cheek lightly. 'So, _so_ much good. You have saved entire worlds, Link. You slew the evil not only in Hyrule, but also in the Twilight Realm, did you not? All the thanks in all the realms would be enough to thank you for what you have done.'

'I killed someone. I killed that soldier,' he choked softly after a moment, shoulders shaking slightly. 'I swore, I _swore_, that I would never do something like that again when I defeated Ganondorf, but then… he was completely innocent, and I _tore out his throat_.'

Staring at him Zelda found she could not speak. Her throat was suddenly painfully tight, her eyes prickling as the pain in Link's voice hit her again and again.

'Link, Link look at me.' Reaching out she grasped his face in both hands, forcing her to look at him. His eyes were watery, his lips trembling just slightly. 'You were not in your right mind. There is no way you would do such a thing of your own volition. None at all.'

'It's not an excuse,' Link replied, squeezing his eyes shut as he let out a long sighing breath. 'It's no excuse.' Pulling away from her he buried his face once more, curling up into a tight ball wracked with pain.

For a moment Zelda could do nothing, trying to kerb her own pain, before she shifted until she was sat beside him. Wrapping an arm around him she pulled him against her, stroking his tangled hair gently. Somehow she had not realised the depth of his emotions, or how badly hurt he was. Perhaps she had been clinging to the lingering image of him standing strong and proud before a slain Ganondorf, and ignoring what was clearly in front of her. She had suspected, upon seeing him so withdrawn that he had reverted to his wolf form, but up until that moment she had never realised its extent.

Would she even be able to help him? She had vowed to, but was it in the end to be a mere fantasy?

It could not be. She would not allow it. If it was the last thing she did, she would help the young man curled up beside her.

Continuing to stroke his head softly Zelda sifted through her memories, recalling the times when she was younger that her father had sung lullabies to her to calm her after nightmares. It had been some time, but she found she could recall the words as she began to sing softly, hoping she could calm Link down at least a little just as she had been calmed. It took time, but after a little while she felt him begin to relax against her arm, though he remained sat in his tight ball for a lot longer.

It was a step, though as she sat singing quietly Zelda could not help but wonder what exactly she would be able to do to help him.


	5. Chapter 5

**_AN: Gosh, I apologise for another delay. This story is proving to be quite a challenge for some reason or another. I actually considered putting it on hiatus, but I think this is the penultimate chapter (as far as my planning goes) and so I refused to fall at the last hurdle. But still, thank you to those who favourited, followed, read this story, the support means a lot! As always, big thanks to silverheartlugia2000, ScarlettAlexandra, meladi1, TMNT Redneck, Guest, Twilight16 and The Reader for your reviews!  
>To Guest: <em>**_Thank you so much for your review, and I think you may well be right about Link. But we shall see... :D__  
><em>**_To Twilight16: _**_I'm glad you're still enjoying it, sorry for the delay in updating!__  
><em>**_To The Reader: _**_Thank you for another lovely review, I fully understand the pains of using a smartphone for things like this. I'm happy chapter 4 managed to be thought-provoking, and I hope you'll continue to speculate right up to the end, where, y'know, I'll hopefully tie everything up :3_  
><strong><em>And now, on with the chapter. Enjoy!<em>_  
><em>**

Five:

The next morning dawned slowly, gradually filling the room with muted grey light as Zelda struggled to keep her eyes open. She and Link were lying side by side, facing each other, but while her eyes were open his were shut. It had taken some time but he had finally calmed enough to drift off to sleep again, though never for longer than a few hours. Every so often he would wake again, though always in a calmer manner than the first time. It meant Zelda could simply comfort him with her presence, not her words.

As tired as she felt she was fairly sure she herself had dozed off a few times, so she was unsure if Link had woken any more times than those she was aware of. If he had then he had not disturbed her, though she was not sure if she was grateful or sorry for it.

Eventually, though, the sunlight became a brighter yellow, telling Zelda it was time to rise for good. Sitting up slowly she rubbed a hand across her face, her eyelids feeling scratchy and heavy, smoothing her hair gently as she clamped down on a yawn. Thankfully her schedule for the day ahead was not terribly busy, consisting of a survey of the castle and surrounding city as well as a few more trivial meetings with some of her advisors. It did not seem like it would be a particularly taxing day, for which she was exceedingly grateful.

Beside her Link stirred, drawing her thoughts back to the present, his eyelids fluttering sleepily before opening fully.

'Good morning,' Zelda said carefully, wondering when or even if she should bring up the events of the night. 'How did you sleep?'

Link blinked once before suddenly shooting upright, looking distinctly bashful as he looked about him in confusion until his eyes finally settled on her. Hiding a slight smile behind a hand Zelda met his gaze, tilting her head slightly in a silent question.

'Um, fine th- thank you,' he managed after a moment, the faint pink of his cheeks only serving to widen Zelda's smile even as he told a blatant lie. 'And- and yourself?'

'Fine thank you,' Zelda returned, aware that her somewhat dishevelled appearance said otherwise. 'Do you remember anything of last night?'

'I do,' Link replied, but only after a minute of heavy silence as his cheeks returned to their familiar unhealthy pallor. Casting his eyes downwards his stared at his hands, which were tangled in the sheets. Following his gaze Zelda watched his knuckles whiten briefly before he flexed his fingers, letting them lie flat again.

'Link, I will not ask you tell me anything unless I deem it absolutely necessary,' Zelda said slowly, drawing his eyes once more onto her face. 'But know that I am here, should you wish to talk.'

Once he had nodded silently Zelda rose from the bed, adjusting her nightgown swiftly. 'I will leave you to dress, and I ask that you join me for breakfast,' she said as she waited for him to nod in acquiescence before leaving to prepare herself, hurrying up the stairs and praying fervently that no one would see her stealing up to her chambers in nothing but her nightgown.

She could only begin to image the scandal it would cause. Hylians were renowned for being terrible gossips and secrets were not an easy thing to keep secret in the city.

Thankfully there was no sign of life other than herself, and not long after she was ushering Link into her chambers, bidding him sit while breakfast was prepared. She had arranged for some new clothes to be set out for him, should he wish to bid his worn Hero's garb farewell for a time, and she was pleased to discover he had opted to change. The new clothes suited him, looking a sight more comfortable than the old tunic, however well it had fitted him.

As they sat he was quiet, but that was hardly unusual, simply observing the room in silence. Not minding the silence, and still unsure as to whether or not she should bring up the events of the night, Zelda simply ate quietly, struggling to keep her heavy eyelids open. She _would not_ fall asleep.

'Thank you.' Link suddenly broke the prolonged silence, dragging his eyes away from the food he was pushing listlessly around his plate to look at her. 'For last night.'

'It was no trouble,' Zelda said, glad she had not breached the subject but also having a little trouble getting her bleary mind to work. When she smiled gently at him he returned the sentiment briefly before once more dropping his eyes back onto the cutlery in his hands.

'Are you not hungry?' Zelda asked hesitantly, seeing him start just slightly at the question. Setting the silverware down gingerly Link scratched his cheek almost self-consciously, refusing to meet her eyes.

'When- when I was a wolf I… I didn't eat that much and, well, it was mostly all raw meat.' He gave a sheepish little huff of laughter, squirming for some reason or another. Did he think somehow that she would judge him in some way? That perhaps she would be offended if he did not eat?

On the contrary, she had gained some insight into the cause behind his almost emaciated appearance.

'I suppose this must all be overwhelming to your tongue, then,' she said softly, gesturing to the food slightly. 'I can have something simpler prepared, if you would like?'

'No, no it's fine.' Immediately shooting down her offer Link hitched a borderline painful smile onto his face. 'It's really fine.' His expression turned a little bewildered when she frowned at him, though she made an effort to smooth her own expression before replying.

'Link, you are my guest. It is my duty to ensure you are as comfortable as possible, so please do not hesitate to ask for anything. You need not hold back.' She stared at him seriously, until his eyes once more dropped away from hers.

'It's really fine,' he mumbled, twirling his knife between his fingers in a restless gesture. 'But thank you.'

'Keep it in mind,' Zelda instructed, earning herself a little half smile that was a hundred times more genuine than the last.

'I will,' he said, before they lapsed into silence once again. Zelda finished eating in better spirits than before, glad that he had not retreated back into his shell since awakening. Perhaps he would be willing to talk to her freely soon.

Telling herself not to let her hopes rise too high she instead invited him to accompany her on her tour of the castle and surrounding city. He protested at first but she was adamant, refusing to take no for an answer. Now that he was not an overly large wolf and could therefore walk about the city unhindered she had no plans to let him stay cooped up in his room for the duration of his stay. Especially when she had absolutely no idea as to just how long he was going to stay.

But while he _was_ still a guest in her castle he needed sunlight, fresh air, interaction with people other than herself. The thought of him cooped up in his room was unpleasant, the image not fitting him at all.

Upon managing to convince him to accompany her she led him out of the castle past the stables, wondering what had happened to his own trusty steed, Epona, as they passed. When she asked he told her that Rusl and his family were looking after the mare, the faint sorrow that danced in his eyes as the thought of it making her chest tighten slightly.

Intent on distracting him Zelda continued on her way, Link not far behind. They passed out of the great gates at an ambling pace, the faint sounds of the bustling city beyond growing louder with each step. As they walked there was a series of clatters before a soldier had jogged up to her, explaining that he had been asked to act as a guard of sorts while she toured the city.

For a moment Zelda considered protesting, as she was stood beside the young man who had more or less single-handedly saved Hyrule, and she was perfectly capable of looking after herself, but then common sense won out. One could never be too cautious; the tide could turn before they even realised, as she and her soldiers were well aware. Besides, it would not only be for herself. She knew her soldiers were determined to prove their capabilities, so she would not deny them the opportunity. Of all the many long-lasting effects Ganondorf's coup had caused, this one at least she knew how to fix. Or at the very least _start_ to fix.

Bidding the soldier, and Link, follow, Zelda set off down the stone path, resuming her ambling pace. After a few metres Link fell into step beside her, while the rattle of the soldier's armour told her he was not far behind.

'How long has it been since you last visited the city?' Zelda asked, extending her arm for Link to take. He did so gingerly, carefully as if he thought she might break, his arm warm against hers.

'Not since Ganondorf… died,' Link said, tripping over the word in such a way that it made Zelda glance at him. He stayed facing forward, despite all appearances being the one led as she steered them down the path towards the heart of the city.

'Well, the city welcomes you with open arms,' Zelda said, realising as she thought about it that Link had vanished not long after the battle's conclusion. After Midna's departure. Glancing at his drawn face from the corner of her eye Zelda tightened her grip on his arm just slightly, hoping her presence could reassure him as it had the night before. She saw his lips tilt up at the corners vaguely before he looked at her briefly.

'Has it changed much?' He asked, for once asking a question instead of replying to one he had been asked.

'The city?' Zelda confirmed, earning a slight nod. 'No, not particularly. The soldiers are more diligent, and the civilians are a little more wary, but thankfully nothing was damaged or particularly disturbed during the attack. The castle is the only thing that has required rebuilding.'

'That's good,' Link said softly, his eyes darting around as they reached the fountain that trickled merrily at the heart of the city. The area surrounding it was busy, full of colourful people going about their daily business, though Zelda attracted more than a few curious glances. If truth be told she had not left the castle very often prior to the attack, so she had to wonder how many of her citizens even recognised her face.

'It's as busy as ever,' Link said with a slight breath of laughter, looking around slowly. 'Even when it was covered in twilight it was always so busy.'

'We are nothing if not a stoic community,' Zelda agreed, also looking about. There were so many people wandering around, children darting through the crowds as they pursued the many small creatures that patrolled the streets day and night while adults carried their wares to and from the various stalls that lined the streets. Across the fountain from where they stood a small group of musicians were playing a sweet tune, the singer's voice undulating out across the courtyard above the many voices that were all talking at once. There was the faint smell of perfume in the air, as well as that of cooking food, and Zelda inhaled deeply as she took in everything, fondness swelling in her chest.

It could not have been more different from the castle. Both were busy, it was true, but in the castle no one ever stopped for casual conversation, and barely anyone knew the names of more than a few of those they passed in the hallways.

Somehow it was much more detached, despite being barely fifty metres from such a bustling place as the city centre. Underneath the swell of fondness Zelda felt a twinge of melancholy. How had she ended up so detached from her citizens?

'Your Highness?' Link's voice drew her eyes up from the rippling water of the fountain, which they had fallen onto as she had become lost in thought. He was looking at her with a brow slightly creased with concern, though for a moment Zelda was distracted by just how blue his eyes looked in the sunlight.

'Just Zelda, please,' she said after a pause, drawing in a deep breath while she hurriedly collected her thoughts. Link gave a wan smile that told her he was not going to take her up on that offer, or at least not without difficulty, but she did hope he would at least try. Shaking herself Zelda turned her thoughts to her survey of the city, tearing herself away from the city centre's bustle in favour of following the many winding side streets as she observed her city closely. She was determined to make sure all was as well as it could be before her trip was over.

In the end Link did actually take charge, guiding her through the streets she had no doubt he had wandered many times, pointing out various attractions and stalls she would never had guessed lay hidden in those narrow stone corridors.

Despite herself Zelda forced their little trio to stop on multiple occasions. All under the pretence of the observations, of course, but there was a certain childish glee to entering the brightly coloured tent full of acrobats or discovering his unusual friendship with a young girl obsessed with insects. She had to wonder why she had never explored the city she lived in so extensively before this. Not even as a child had she ventured far from the main roads.

But this was not a time for regrets. This was a time to make sure her city was healing, moving on from the attack. It was an opportunity to spend some time with Link away from dull, dusty rooms or bloodstained caves. Their conversations were short, fleeting, but enjoyable nonetheless. Link did not offer any further explanations of his recent behaviour and Zelda did not press him for them, their small talk casual but decidedly pleasant. It made a nice change to the constant discussions with counsellors or advisors, the constant talk of business she was subjected to at the castle.

Not that she would complain. It was to be expected. She was the princess, it was her duty. She would bear the ups, the downs, everything, for her country.

Somehow the end of her tour of the city came about terribly fast, and upon realising she had no desire to return the castle, as well as no real need to, she managed to convince Link to escort her to the fields beyond the South Road. As she wandered down the street she purchased a number of food items, having managed to spend enough time traversing the city that it was already noon. Unwilling to return to the castle for food she turned to the stalls that lined the road, dismissing the soldier who had been following them before allowing Link to lead her out of the gates to the fields beyond.

The glare of the sun on the pale stone that made the foundations of Castle Town seemed brighter as she passed out of the shade beneath the large gates, forcing her to lift a hand to shield her eyes. She had also purchased a handy basket somewhere along the road, which she swung absently at her side as Link made his way further from the tall walls that encircled the city, heading for the grass the stone gave way to some fifty metres or so from the wall.

Once he had chosen a good spot, perhaps a little too close to the edge of an unnaturally large, deep hole in the ground for comfort, they folded themselves onto the grass. Setting down the basket Zelda looked towards the lip of the gap, wondering how such a thing had occurred.

'I jumped down there once,' Link said suddenly, apparently catching the focus of her gaze. Blinking in surprise Zelda looked back to him, startled. There was a hint of a smile on his face as he drew one knee up to his chest, wrapping his arms around it.

'You… what?' Zelda did not believe she had heard correctly, but as an impish smile curled Link's mouth she realised she had. 'Why would you do that?'

'Midna dared me,' Link said quietly after hesitating for a moment. 'I had to drink a bottle of red potion after.'

'I can imagine,' Zelda practically exclaimed, amazed that he would do something so irresponsible. Just what kind of influence had the Twilight Princess had on him? Link remained quiet, something sad darkening his expression, which was the brightest she had seen it since he had reverted to his human form.

'You miss her, do you not?' Zelda asked, impulsively, keeping her tone gentle as she breached what she knew was a sensitive subject. Could this be classed as a question she did not need to ask? Did it count as breaking the promise she had made him earlier that day?

'I do,' Link replied simply, shrugging a shoulder slightly. 'Don't you?'

'Yes, I do,' Zelda agreed, not sure if he was attempting to steer the conversation away from himself or not. Whatever the case, she had little doubt he missed Midna much more than she did. True, they had grown fairly close over the weeks of Zant's rule, and they had even become irrevocably connected for a time, but she did not believe her connection to the Twili ruler had been anywhere near as deep as Link's. There were times when she recalled faint sensations from the time she had sacrificed her own life force to heal Midna, becoming filled with a heart wrenching sense of loss as if some part of her were missing, but it was not the same as losing a good friend. At least, she did not believe so.

They lapsed into silence for a moment before Zelda dragged the basket to her side, sharing her purchases out between them. She had made sure to look for simpler, plainer foods so that Link's unaccustomed taste buds would not be accosted, as well as indulging her desire for simple ingredients as it had been some time since she had had anything other than the heavier meals served at the castle.

They ate in silence, Zelda tipping her head back to watch the clouds roll by as she let the sun warm her face. A soft breeze rustled the grass around them and tugged at her hair gently, cooling the glare of the light.

'It has been too long since I have simply let myself relax like this,' Zelda said, watching another large white cloud drift in front of the sun, casting a faint shadow on the world below.

'Yeah,' Link said softly in agreement. 'I can't remember the last time.' Glancing over at him Zelda could not help the slight heavy feeling in her chest at the thought. How long had he been silently suffering, alone in some cave in Faron Woods?

Sighing softly she let herself fall back, lying down to watch the clouds drift by for a little longer. She did not want to return to the castle. She did not want to return to its formal confines, at least for a little while. But she was sure it would not be long before the guilt of abandoning her post crept up on her.

There came the soft sound of movement before Link had laid down beside her, his head resting not far from hers.

'Thank you for bringing me here,' he said. 'I spent so long in that cave… I'd forgotten what this was like.'

'You are very welcome,' Zelda replied with a smile. 'It was my pleasure.' He gave a small amused huff at that, before allowing them to lapse back into silence. Despite their proximity to a bustling city the small field was quiet, the wind the only real sound that Zelda could identify.

It was only when her eyelids began to droop, reminding her again of the sleepless night she had had, that she forced herself upright. When she looked at him she found Link laying quietly, his hands folded on his stomach as he stared up at the bright sky through half closed eyelids. His fringe covered his face haphazardly; as she watched a breath of wind stirred it so that it fell into his eyes, prompting him to brush it away lazily. For a moment Zelda looked down at him fondly before sighing softly.

'As much as it pains me, I must return to the castle soon,' she said, which made him open his eyes fully to squint up at her. 'If you wish to stay here, please do.'

'No, it's fine,' he said, sitting up slowly as he stretched his arms above his head. 'I'll come.' Zelda smiled slightly, watching him rub his eyes sleepily before climbing to his feet where he offered her a hand. Taking it carefully she let him pull her to her feet, murmuring soft thanks as she smoothed her skirts and gathered up the basket. She would have to put it away somewhere to use again someday, should such a day ever come. She sincerely hoped it would, though she doubted her royal duties would make it easy

Once they were both ready they set off again, arms interlinked as Link took the lead, drawing her gently in the direction she wished to go. It made quite a difference from their earlier journey, where she had been the one steering them, and she took it as a sign that he was feeling at least a little better. There was a slight heightened colour in his cheeks, too, which Zelda also took as a good sign. Perhaps it would only be temporary, but she was glad to see him in better spirits. She had been worried he would resent her for all but forcing him to accompany her, but now she was glad she had convinced him to get some fresh air. Keeping him cooped up inside would never do him any good. After all he was in spirit, and perhaps at heart, a wild beast.

As they made their way back up the South Road, shrouded in companionable silence, Link suddenly halted, his gaze dropping to the flagstones paving the street.

'Louise?' Following his gaze as he said the name softly Zelda found herself looking at a sleek white cat that was pressing itself against his legs. 'Hey, it's been a while.' Link reached down briefly to stroke the cat's head before glancing at Zelda in a sheepish kind of way. 'Louise helped me get to you when Midna was… hurt,' he explained, smiling fondly down at the white feline.

'I had always wondered how exactly you reached me,' Zelda said, amused at the thought of a cat giving Link instructions. She had always assumed Midna, even in her weakened state, had led Link back to her chambers, but apparently not.

'Well if it isn't Link!' A sudden new voice spoke nearby, drawing Zelda's eyes to the somewhat hidden staircase branching away off of the road. There was a woman stood there, hands on her hips as she stared at Link with a wide smile.

'Telma?' Link sounded surprised as he returned the smile, though his was much smaller, stepping towards the woman. Zelda followed, her arm still interlinked with his, watching the newcomer with interest. She struck quite an impressive figure, with her piercing eyes and full curves, and Zelda had to wonder just how Link had become acquainted with her.

'How've you been?' Telma asked as the cat brushed against her legs in an affectionate kind of way.

'Oh, you know…' Link shrugged, giving an apathetic half answer that obviously did not pass unnoticed by the woman.

'But aren't you looking dashing?' Telma continued, pointedly changing the subject as her smile stretched even wider. 'Where'd you get those fancy clothes?'

'Uh…' Link glanced at Zelda, hesitating for a heartbeat or two. 'The pr- Zelda gave them to me.' As Telma's expression turned suddenly shocked, her eyes falling Zelda, Zelda herself could not help a smile as he dropped the honorifics as she had asked.

'Your Highness…!' Telma looked almost flustered, though she hid it well. 'Forgive me, I didn't recognise you.'

'It is fine,' Zelda said with a smile, brushing the apology away. 'I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Telma.' She extended a hand, which after a moment's hesitation Telma reached out to shake with a firm grip. As she let her hand drop Zelda turned to Link, who had been the exchange watching in patient silence. 'Link, I really must return to the castle, but if you wish to follow later then by all means please do.'

'Are- are you sure?' Link asked, glancing around swiftly. 'Will you be all right?'

'It is little more than a five minute walk,' Zelda assured him with a laugh. 'I will be perfectly fine, and I will see you later. It was nice meeting you, Telma.'

'Yeah, you too,' Telma said, looking as if she had something more to say but holding her tongue. Disentangling herself from Link Zelda bid them a final farewell before turning to walk away. When she glanced back the pair were gone, apparently vanished down the staircase, though the cat remained on the top step as if to watch her departure.

Lifting a hand slightly in a half-hearted acknowledgment Zelda made her way back to the castle, finding the journey somehow more intimidating now that her quiet companion had vanished. Still, she was glad he was not with her and was instead with Telma, whom she could only assume was an old friend. They had seemed to be on good terms, so Zelda had no qualms with leaving him with the woman. Link needed to reconnect with his human roots if he wished to resist the temptation of the strange shard he had given Zelda.

As content as she was, however, she still could not resist sending a brief prayer to the goddesses as she walked. Those same old insecurities had arisen and it was all she could do to pray he would return, and return safely.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Oh, jeez, I'm so sorry for the wait. I don't know why, but somehow this story has been really challenging for me to write... still, it's done now and while I'm not 100% happy with it I think it'll do. So, thank you to silverheartlugia2000, Imagination that, SpartanB313, meladi1, Lily and Twilight16 for your reviews!  
>To Lily: Thank you so much, I'm so glad you're enjoying this story! Sorry this has taken so long.<br>To Twilight16: Wow, thank you so much! I'm honoured and I hope they enjoy it! Again, I'm so sorry this took me so long.  
>I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story, as well as everyone who has read, favourited and followed. It really means so much.<br>I hope you've enjoyed Steps to Healing and now I've kept you waiting long enough, here's the final chapter. Enjoy.**_

Six:

'Honestly, what were you _thinking_?' Folding her arms Zelda stared down at him, torn between concern and anger. It was proving to be surprisingly difficult to discern between the two.

'M'sorry,' Link replied, or at least that was what Zelda assumed he said, as it came out more as a pained, slurred groan. He was sprawled face down on her bed, having barely moved from where he had collapsed when he had shown up completely _plastered,_ for want of a better word, in the early hours of the morning.

'Yes, and so you should be,' she said, unable to help the coldness that entered her tone. She was worried about how he had been driven to this, and angry at him for letting it go so far, but above all she was disappointed. Perhaps it was unfair of her, but she had expected better. She would admit it, she had expected him to face his problems, not drown them in a mug or several of cheap ale. And if that were not the cause, then she had at least expected him to be more sensible about his alcohol consumption.

Folding her arms Zelda stared, or rather glared, at him where he lay splayed out across the sheets until he shifted to look at her as if sensing her heated gaze. For a moment he squinted up at her before letting his head slump again with a soft moan of something like pain or maybe nausea, pressing his cheek into the pillow as he shifted his limbs subtly and restlessly as if trying to stir but not quite able to. Zelda continued to glare at him, trying to appease her anger by provoking her concern, but it proved to be quite a challenge even in the face of her best efforts.

'Don't look at me like that,' Link groaned after a minute, his face still pressed into the mattress so that his voice came out muffled.

'Like what, pray tell?' Zelda asked sharply, pulling her arms more tightly to her chest as the unquenchable anger warmed her cheeks and set her heart racing.

'Like I've disappointed you,' Link mumbled, shifting so that he could squint at her again. Meeting his gaze Zelda held it for a moment before she had to turn away, observing the mess he had made upon his entrance. Intoxicated as he had been he had had no qualms about ransacking her room in an attempt to find the "dark magic", if she had understood his slurring correctly. Apparently he had been determined to transform back into a wolf at all costs, but she had managed to deter him until he had finally slumped on her bed and refused to move.

While she had certainly promised to let him choose whether he remained as a human or reverted back to a wolf she had decided to intervene as he had clearly not been in his right mind in _any_ way, shape or form. He had not, in her opinion, been in the position to make decisions like that, and despite everything she hoped he would not resent her for it later. Because as drunk as he had been, he obviously had cause to desire a return to his canine form. She just wished he would explain to her _why_. Why exactly did he wish so strongly to escape his human self?

'You _have_ disappointed me.' She turned back to him, her voice still cool despite the slight thawing she could feel herself undergoing. Propping himself up onto an elbow slightly Link stared at her, his expression crumpling into a pained grimace.

'I'm sorry,' he croaked after a moment, casting his eyes down away from hers. 'I just- I just wanted to forget for a little while.'

'Link…' Sighing Zelda perched on the bed beside him, anger finally dissipating to an ignorable thrum in her veins. She could chastise him later; right now she needed to get to the bottom of this. Reaching out she touched his arm gently, smiling slightly when he looked at her with bleary surprise, before she sighed and rose to her feet again. Moving to the bedside table she poured him a glass of water, coaxing him to sit up when she returned to his side.

'Drink,' she ordered, handing him the glass. He took it slowly, staring at it for a long moment before taking a hesitant sip.

'I'm sorry,' he mumbled again, gazing down intently at the water as he clasped the glass between both hands. 'I just… I don't want to feel like this anymore.' Setting the glass down at his feet he curled in on himself, hiding his face against his knees as he pulled them to his chest. As he tangled his fingers in his hair Zelda watched his knuckles whiten as he gripped tightly, in such a way that must have be painful.

'Why do I have to feel like this?' He asked in a low whisper, sounding a little like he was choking. Not sure what else she could do Zelda sat down beside him once more, close enough that her shoulder brushed his gently. He was shaking slightly, she could feel it.

'Did you honestly think alcohol would make it any better?' She asked, unable to think of anything else to say. She was a princess, a ruler, and she did not believe she was in any way fit to be giving him counsel, but she would try. If all else failed she could listen, for however long it was required.

'No,' Link admitted with a soft huff of humourless laughter that sounded a little more akin to a sob. 'But I can dream, right?'

'Was it really necessary?' Tilting her head slightly Zelda watched him as he tugged absently on his hair, knuckles still that painful shade of white.

'You wouldn't understand,' he replied bitterly, tone sending a faint stab of pain through her chest. He sounded so accusatory, so uncharacteristically angry. How, by all three of the goddesses, had he ended up in such a state? Zelda wished with all her heart that she knew, that she understood.

'Then help me to,' she said, placing a hand on his arm when he leant away from her slightly as if he were thinking of escaping. 'I know I said I would not ask but, Link, please help me understand. I hate to see you like this so please, _please_ just tell me how I can help.'

That was all she desired.

Link was silent for what seemed like an age, rocking gently on the edge of the bed, before he finally tilted his head just enough to peek out at her from under his arms. 'I don't think there's anything you can do,' he finally said, hiding his face again as he did.

'Surely it would not hurt to let me try, though?' Zelda prompted, determined not to let him shut her out. 'You will never know unless you try.'

'You're always so calm,' he said after a moment, and she could not tell if he sounded accusatory or if it was something like longing in his voice.

'It is an act,' Zelda reminded him, knowing he recalled her saying the same thing the night before. He gave another choking sob of apparent laughter, running his fingers through his hair slowly before gripping it tightly once more. Zelda desperately wanted to grasp his hands, smooth the tense digits, but she supposed it had something of a grounding effect and she did not wish to stifle him by forcing him to stop. She just wished his knuckles were not quite so white. It had to hurt.

'Is it really?' Link suddenly asked, drawing her attention away from his tense hands. The words were muffled but clear enough to make her frown at him.

'I may not have been through the same ordeals as you,' she said slowly, picking her words with care and trying hard to smother the ire that was still simmering deep in her veins and had suddenly been piqued. Was he implying that she did not care about what had happened? That she was unaffected? Had he not provided her with comfort the many nights she had been woken by nightmares?

Taking a slow breath she reassured herself that he did not mean it. She did not want her sudden aggravation to leech into her tone and push him away. 'But believe me when I say that I am not unaffected by the attack on my country.'

'I'm sorry, I don't know why-'

'It is fine.' Cutting off his apology Zelda smiled when he glanced at her again. 'I cannot even begin to fathom what you have been through, but I am at least somewhat familiar with the aftermath.' The apology had damped her ire, as well as told her that, as she had thought, he had not meant it. He gave a little sigh, curling in on himself more tightly before relaxing again, tilting his head to look at her once more.

'I'm sorry,' he mumbled again anyway, disregarding her interruption. 'I just- you're always so composed and I just… I'm sorry.'

'It is _fine_, Link,' Zelda assured him, squeezing his arm gently where her hand still rested upon it. 'But you know, I could say the same to you.'

'What do you mean?'

'You yourself always seem very calm, in control,' she explained, watching the surprise flit across his face, closely followed by something darker.

'I don't want to trouble people,' he said hesitantly after a long pause, hiding his face again. 'I'm supposed to be a Hero, I shouldn't feel like this.'

'Like what?' Rubbing his arm reassuringly Zelda regarded him steadily, willing herself to remain completely calm and completely patient. 'Will you tell me?' Link's shoulders lifted in a shrug as he didn't reply, curling up a little more tightly. He reminded her a little of a hedgehog, curling up to protect himself, though she was glad he did not have any spines. It made him much more approachable.

Continuing to rub his arm gently Zelda sat in silence beside him, staring out across the room. At some point she would have to tidy up the mess Link had created, but now was not the time no matter how restless she was beginning to feel.

'I feel kind of hollow,' Link explained at length, voice still painfully small. It was as if he were telling her some secret, or admitting some wrongdoing. 'But then I get wound up so easily. It's so stupid.'

'It is not an unreasonable thing to feel emotions,' Zelda said, letting her hand come to a rest on his shoulder. 'You are perfectly entitled, no matter what people think.'

'I'm supposed to be strong,' Link argued, turning his head so that he was looking at her head on. 'I'm supposed to be some hero, not a whimpering mess.'

'Whimpering mess?' Zelda repeated, her incredulity seeping out into her voice. 'Link, you are perhaps the furthest thing from a whimpering mess, as far as I can see.'

'Weren't you just telling me about how you put on an act?' The bitterness was back, pulling Zelda's face into a frown and making her chest tighten a little when she heard it.

'I must appear strong as I lead my people through dark times like these,' Zelda said slowly, trying to smooth her expression. 'I have a duty to them.'

'And you're saying I don't?' Link demanded, sitting upright to look at her before he grimaced and swayed. Groaning softly he rested his forehead back on his knees as Zelda reached down to reclaim the glass. She handed it to him in silence, watching as he took a gulp and grimaced again.

'Link, you have fulfilled your duties,' she said softly as he took another more cautious sip of water. 'Ganondorf is slain, and you are free.'

'Doesn't feel like it,' he muttered, passing the glass from hand to hand slowly. Zelda watched him sadly for a moment, feeling as though she should say something but at the same time wondering if she really should. Whichever it was it did not matter, as she could not find a single word to say anyway.

They fell back into a heavy silence, sat side by side without looking at each other. As Link took slow, small sips of water Zelda began to count the stones in the wall opposite, wondering if she was doing the right thing. Was she pressing him into talking? Had she inadvertently embarked on a selfish course of action in her attempts to help? Perhaps Link would have preferred solitude, but she could not stomach the thought of leaving him alone. He had not asked her to leave and did appear to want to talk, however haltingly. She prayed silently that he would not push her away.

Every so often Zelda would see, from the corner of her eye, Link's knuckles whiten around the glass, gripping it tightly in such a way that made her worried it might shatter between his hands. When she glanced at his face his jaw was working silently, his brow furrowed as if he were thinking of something. He looked as though he were working up to doing something he really did not want to do, and she hoped that said thing was not speaking to her.

'I'm sorry for… for last night,' Link said eventually, staring pensively down at the glass in his hands as his fingers continued to flex around it.

'It is fine,' Zelda said, pursing her lips just slightly as she recalled it. 'You were not in your right mind.' Link gave a huff of humourless laughter, apparently agreeing with her. 'Though I am a little surprised that your friend, Telma, allowed you to imbibe so much,' she continued. When she had met the woman yesterday she had got the impression Telma was more responsible than that.

'I think she felt sorry for me,' Link muttered, 'and I don't think she realised how bad it was. I need to apologise…' Running a hand through his hair he heaved a heavy sigh, rubbing his eyes gently. Zelda had little doubt he was experiencing some rather nasty aftereffects, but he was handling it remarkably well. He really could power through anything. Telling herself she was not supposed to be impressed Zelda still could not help a small smile.

'There will be plenty of time for that once you are recovered,' she said, folding her hands in her lap as she returned to staring at the opposite wall to hide her expression. 'I am sure you have both learnt your lesson.'

'Maybe,' Link replied, his fingers shifting subtly around the glass. Zelda was still vaguely worried that he would break it, but at least he was not pulling on his hair any longer. He suddenly groaned softly, ducking his head as he mumbled something Zelda could not work out under his breath.

'Is there _anything_ I can do to help, Link?' She asked after a long moment, hesitant. His tense stature said talking was not doing anything, but she simply could not tell. She felt so lost, stranded. All she wanted to was help, but she was so very afraid of making it worse.

'No- yes- I don't know,' Link said after a pause, his whole frame humming with tension. 'I just- I don't know- I just…!' He shook his head, sounding like he was gritting his teeth. Letting loose a sharp growl he suddenly moved, and Zelda flinched back as his arm shot forward. There was a loud crash, then the clatter of shards of glass falling to the floor.

Straightening from where she had recoiled Zelda looked towards the wall opposite, her heart suddenly racing in her chest. The glass lay in pieces in a gradually growing pool of water that was trickling down the stone, darkening it and making it shine.

A moan from beside her made her turn, to find Link curled up again, rocking back and forth slowly. His hands were tight fists against his temples, trembling slightly from the force being exerted by his clenched fingers. Zelda could hear sharp puffs of air as he sucked in gasping breaths, suddenly sounding very out of control.

'Link-' Reaching out Zelda made to touch his shoulder, but at the slightest brush of her fingertips he flinched away. Pulling her hand back sharply Zelda instead sat watching him, feeling her heart break slightly as she watched her Hero coming undone.

They sat in silence, Zelda at a complete loss as Link trembled and shook, still taking gasping breaths that sounded distinctly painful.

After a little while he began to calm, sounding a little more like he was forcing himself to do so than that the storm was simply blowing itself out and Zelda wanted to tell him to stop, to let it all out, but she could not bring herself to do so. After all, did she not do the exact same thing? What right did she have to command him in such a way?

Sucking in a deep breath through his nose Link straightened, staring ahead with a dead expression. His nose and eyes were a little wet, his cheeks a little damp, but he was calm again. Somehow it was even worse.

'I'm sorry,' he said after a moment, clearing his throat when his voice came out thick. His words were flat, and while Zelda knew he meant it she could not help but wonder. There was no feeling in them, just a blank exhaustion.

'Do not be,' she replied, keeping her own voice gentle.

'This is disgraceful,' he mumbled, a little animation stealing back into his expression as he turned his face away from her. 'I'm sorry. I'm just being stupid, I'm fine.'

'Do you honestly expect me to believe that you are fine?' Zelda asked, watching his shoulders tense slightly. 'You cannot, after all this, expect me to believe such a blatant lie.' At her words he sagged, becoming lifeless for a moment before turning back to look at her.

'Will you- can you help me?' As he spoke his voice caught and broke, his eyes began to glisten with unshed tears. It sounded like it was taking a gargantuan effort to get the words out. 'Please, help me.'

'I will,' Zelda promised, taking his hands carefully. When he did not pull away she clasped them between her own for a moment before examining his palms, on which there were carved the crescent pattern of his nails where they had dug in. Rubbing her thumbs across them Zelda smiled at him softly. 'I will do all that I can.'

He hitched a beautiful broken smile onto his face, looking away for a moment. She watched his eyelashes flicker as he blinked rapidly, before he was looking at her again.

'I'm so sorry,' he said, or rather whispered as he did not appear to be able to make his voice any stronger. 'I'm so sorry.'

'What for?' Zelda asked, tightening her grip on his hands just slightly.

'For vanishing, for giving up, I don't know. I just- I'm so sorry.'

'You need not be. You are human.'

'No- I'm not. I'm a monster I- I killed that soldier- oh, _goddesses_ I just- I _killed_ him-!'

'Do you wish to atone, then?' Zelda could not help furrowing her brow, even as Link ducked his head with a soft keening noise that was more akin to the whine of a wolf than a noise of human pain.

'How can I possibly-?' He looked at her again, eyes wide and shining, expression heartbreakingly distraught. 'Ganondorf was bad enough and he was _evil_. This- this doesn't even compare-' Releasing his hands Zelda instead took his face between her palms, meeting his gaze head on. They stared at each other for a long moment before Link blinked and set about trying to avoid her eyes at all costs.

'Oh, Link…' She stroked his head softly, smiling faintly as pain seared through her chest. It certainly was a dilemma. It was true, Link had killed the soldier, Dethan, but could he truly be held accountable? He had all but been overcome by his wolf nature, and it was not as though he had planned to kill anyone. It had been the wolf that had done the damage, and most likely in self-defence, but it was the human who was feeling the aftermath.

'Do whatever you must,' Zelda said after a moment. 'Atone however you can. Learn from it, let go of it. You were not yourself, and I will not hold you accountable, but do what you must to atone for what has been done. The past cannot be changed, so you must push forward instead of dwelling.'

'Easy for you to say,' Link mumbled, prompting a smile from Zelda.

'Perhaps,' she replied, leaning forward to kiss his forehead gently. 'But I believe in you, and your noble, gentle soul.' Sitting back she released him, watching him frown before taking a deep breath.

'I can- I think I can do that,' he said slowly, as if picking each word with care. 'I'll fix the damage I've done, if nothing else.' Zelda watched with something that felt like pride as he straightened, his eyes brightening with the fierce light of resolve. It was dimmer than when last she had seen him, on the battlefield, but it was there nonetheless. It was one of the most heartening things she thought she had ever seen.

'Will you go back to Ordon?' She asked, drawing those fierce eyes back onto herself. Link faltered obviously, staring at her with a trapped expression.

'I- I don't know,' he finally said, shaking his head slightly. 'I don't think… How would I explain…?'

'You need only tell them what you wish to,' Zelda replied, softly. 'They care for you very dearly, Link. They will understand.'

'I- Not yet. I don't think I can- yet. Will- will you let me stay here a little longer?'

'Of course,' Zelda said, happy to oblige, and watching as he clambered unsteadily to his feet. He swayed but stayed upright, a hand going to his head as he grimaced.

'Is it- I need some time to think,' he said, turning back to her. 'Is it all right if-? His words fell away, and instead he gestured lamely at the door.

Also rising Zelda nodded. 'Of course, by all means,' she said, smoothing her skirts slowly as Link smiled faintly and wobbled his way to the door, apparently intending to go back to his own designated room. Zelda watched in silence, unwilling to let him leave, unwilling to make him stay. Link needed space now, though, and she understood that. She was tempted to at least walk with him, to make sure he stayed upright, but she resisted the urge.

'Zelda?' He had reached the door when he turned back, gripping the doorframe tightly. The sound of him saying her name made her smile before she could help it.

'Yes?'

'Thank you.' He vanished before she could reply, so she just smiled. He was far from being all right, but she had a little more hope for the future now. In time, he would recover. She was sure of it. Turning back to her room she surveyed the mess, sighing softly before setting about putting it back in order.

Things would never be the same, it was to be expected, and they themselves would never be the same, but they would be better than before. They would be stronger; their hardships would become their strength. And they would heal. It would take time, of course, but they would heal.

_**Aaaaand, it's done. I really hope you've enjoyed this story, and thank you so much for reading til the end! As per usual, if you're interested in reading more of my stuff I have a poll for which story I should write next! Now, Bookworm out!**_


End file.
